Standing in Motion
by Zane Hietala
Summary: Un petit recueil de tout et de rien, de ones divers et variés sur Beyblade. Enjoy!
1. Émotions

Bonjour les gens! L'autre jour j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc sur Yuriy, alors voilà le premier one d'une (j'espère!) longue série. Ça m'aidera à faire quelque chose d'utile de mes moments d'inspiration! Voici déjà le premier. À noter que l'histoire se passe pendant la G-Rev, donc Kai est dans l'équipe russe.

- - - -

Yuriy n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un… d'émotif. Enfin si, il l'est. Mais toutes ces années passées à l'Abbaye l'ont entraîné à cacher ses sentiments derrière un masque de neutralité.

Pourtant, quelqu'un qui aurait entendu ses pensées ne serait-ce que quelques minutes aurait vu toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient pêle-mêle au fond de sa mémoire.

La colère d'abord. Une rage immonde contre son père alcoolique qui avait ruiné son enfance. Il se souvient encore du premier coup qu'il a reçu. Son père était rentré à la maison très tard ce soir-là, ivre mort. Il avait hurlé contre sa femme et son fils, comme à l'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, plutôt que de frapper contre un mur ou une porte, c'est sur son fils qu'il avait porté la main. Ça n'avait d'abord été qu'une simple taloche, puis ça s'était mué en véritables coups de plus en plus forts jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse et monte se coucher.

Yuriy avait pleuré très longtemps ce soir-là en essuyant le sang qui ne cessait de couler de sa lèvre fendue. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment un homme qui avait été jusqu'à ce jour un bon père et un époux attentionné avait pu se transformer en un tel monstre. L'incompréhension s'était muée en colère, une colère si forte qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à totalement faire taire. Même aujourd'hui lorsqu'il voit un parent gronder un enfant, des images de son père frappant sa mère à coup de chaise lui reviennent en mémoire.

Yuriy ressent de la tristesse aussi. Le jour où sa mère était partie reste un de ses souvenirs les plus tristes. Elle avait espéré que son petit garçon de sept ans ne la voit pas s'éloigner de la maison. Terrifiée à l'idée que son mari ne l'empêche de s'enfuir, elle était partie avant le lever du soleil. Une petite valise brune dans une main, un billet de train dans l'autre, elle s'était éloignée sans se retourner, ses longs cheveux rouges flottants derrière elle. Si elle avait su que son fils était resté à la fenêtre pour la voir partir, se serait-elle retournée? Probablement pas. Yuriy ne comprenait pas très bien les sentiments de sa mère à cette époque, mais aujourd'hui il se dit qu'elle devait être rongée de culpabilité de ne pas avoir su remplir son rôle de maman. Le souvenir de sa mère est un souvenir très triste pour lui. Cependant, il ignore toujours qui entre elle et lui a du ressentir le plus de chagrin au moment du départ.

Lorsqu'il se met à ressaser son passé, il a parfois honte. Il a beau jouer le beybladeur fier et sans cœur dans l'arène, il préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'il a pu faire pour se rendre jusqu'ici. D'abord, il a du voler. Sans sa mère pour travailler, son père et lui étaient devenus si pauvres qu'il n'a pas eu d'autres choix. Il a commencé par piquer quelques billets à ses camarades de classes. Oh rien de grave, seulement un peu d'argent qu'il puisse manger. Son père toujours ivre mort, cela lui arrivait de ne manger qu'un seul repas par jour.

Ensuite, il a commencé à voler de l'argent aux touristes, à ramasser les pièces que les gens jetaient dans les fontaines, à ''emprunter'' directement dans les poches des gens. Maintes fois il s'était fait poursuivre par la police. Il avait failli finir au poste assez souvent. Cependant, le petit garçon affamé de l'époque s'en était toujours sorti. Lorsqu'on court pour sa vie, on court très, très vite.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir du recourir à ce genre de moyen pour avoir de l'argent, pour pouvoir manger au moins deux fois par jour, pour pouvoir payer l'eau et l'électricité, pour pouvoir remplacer ses souliers troués. Cependant, lorsque la faim devient insoutenable, lorsqu'elle nous dévore les entrailles et nous empêche de dormir, on n'a pas le choix.

Mais Yuriy n'a pas que des souvenirs négatifs en lui. Quoi qu'on en dise, il considère les Blitzkrieg Boys comme ses seuls amis. Les seules personnes sur Terre en qui il peut placer un minimum de confiance. Il a rencontré Bryan il y a des années de cela, avant qu'ils ne se joignent à Boris Balkov. Deux petits garçons affamés, deux petits garçons obligés de se battre pour survivre dans l'immense capitale russe. Si Yuri se fie à ce que Bryan lui avait raconté, ils avaient eu un peu le même vécu. Lors des longues soirées à l'Abbaye, ils s'étaient confiés certains détails de ce qu'ils appelaient communément leur ''ancienne vie''. Bryan avait gardé quelques secrets pour lui et Yuriy aussi. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Ensemble ils pouvaient se soutenir, s'entraîner et lorsque la sévère discipline de Boris Balkov commençait à leur peser, ils se rappelaient mutuellement que d'être ici était mieux que d'errer sans but dans Moscou.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il éprouve même une certaine… _reconnaissance_ envers Boris Balkov. Même si l'homme pouvait se montrer cruel et malhonnête, ce fut la première personne à voir du potentiel dans le jeune délinquant qu'il était. La première personne à lui donner de la nourriture trois fois par jour, un lit où dormir et des vêtements sans trous. Pour un petit garçon de huit ans habitué à la misère, Balkov avait été un bienfaiteur.

Yuriy n'est pas un être dépourvu de souvenirs et d'émotions. Et il sait que, quoi qu'on en dise, les membres de son équipe ne le sont pas non plus. Après tout, il sait que Kai se réveille souvent en hurlant la nuit, en proie à d'horribles cauchemars. Il sait que Sergei va chaque année déposer des fleurs au cimetière de Moscou. Et c'est contre son épaule que Bryan a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps lors de la mort de son frère.

Cependant, il se fait un devoir de camoufler ce genre de pensées. Le passé est le passé. Les souvenirs, les sentiments, tout ça devait être écarté du chemin qui les mènerait à la victoire. Boris Balkov avait sans doute raison. Les sentiments ne font que nous éloigner de notre objectif. À preuve, en ressassant tout cela il avait senti une vague de mélancolie l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur le match à venir. Il gagnerait, il ne pouvait que gagner. Il avait travaillé trop dur, il n'avait _pas le droit_ de perdre. Et c'est presque totalement confiant, les cris de la foule résonnant à ses oreilles, que Yuriy Ivanov entra dans l'immense beystadium.

- - - -

Voilà, c'est fini! Je trouvais que la section sur Tala manquait un peu de contenu donc… Au fait, j'ai utilisé les prénoms japonais de Tala et de Spencer parce que je les préfère à leurs noms traduits.

L'enfance de Yuri n'est **pas** mon invention. Elle est mentionnée dans le roman de Aoki Takao. J'ai inventé certaines parties, mais en résumé c'est ainsi que l'auteur avait imaginé l'histoire du personnage.

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu!


	2. Dix petits faits sur Hilary Tachibana

Et voilà le deuxième one. J'avais envie depuis longtemps de faire un petit truc sur Hilary donc voilà.

Disc : Les personnages et l'histoire de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Dix petits faits sur Hilary Tachibana**

1-Hilary Tachibana est la mère d'un clan d'enfants hyperactifs qu'on nomme communément Bladebreakers. Ou plutôt c'est l'impression qu'elle a en constatant que ce matin Daichi boude encore Tyson, que Max et Rei tentent vainement de les réconcilier et que Kai s'est encore une fois évaporé.

2-Elle adore être en leur compagnie et les suivre dans leurs déplacements, même si elle n'a toujours pas compris ce qu'était _exactement_ son rôle dans l'équipe. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voit un grand sourire éclairer le visage d'un de ses compagnons lorsqu'elle l'encourage durant un match, elle se dit que ça n'as pas vraiment d'importance.

3-La mère d'Hilary est convaincue que sa fille est désespérément amoureuse de Tyson. En fait, Hilary n'a jamais éprouvé de quelconques sentiments amoureux pour l'un ou l'autre des garçons. Sauf peut-être… non, laissez tomber.

4-Le jour où Tyson avait refusé son plan d'entraînement, Hilary était rentrée chez elle en pleurant. Si elle avait su à ce moment que les garçons seraient bientôt incapables de planifier un entraînement sans son aide, elle aurait eu un petit sourire et aurait murmuré un ''Je le savais'' histoire de ne pas perdre la face.

5-Il est plutôt inutile et frustrant de s'attacher à quelqu'un d'aussi déloyal que Kai, on le lui avait souvent répété. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à se lier à qui que ce soit. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il avait quitté l'équipe, elle avait eu la douloureuse impression de perdre un ami.

6-Malgré ses nombreuses absences en cours et les rattrapages à domicile qu'elle doit prendre, Hilary est une excellente élève. Elle a découvert très tôt qu'elle pouvait avoir de bonnes notes sans étudier. Cependant, elle adore être la meilleure, alors elle étudie quand même.

7-Hilary a très peu d'amies au collège. Elle préfère de loin traîner avec des garçons qui eux ne lui demanderont jamais ''de nous présenter Kai ou Rei s'il te plaît, ils sont trop beaux!''

8-Elle n'a pas de petit ami non plus, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Il faut dire qu'avec ses quatre ou cinq ''gardes du corps'', peu osent l'approcher. Cependant, Hilary s'est toujours dit que si un garçon voulait sortir avec elle, il faudrait qu'il accepte le fait qu'elle passe une grande partie de son temps avec les Bladebreakers.

9-Certains magazines lui ont déjà proposé de faire la première page en petite tenue et quelques chaînes de télévision l'ont déjà approchée pour qu'elle soit la vedette d'un nouveau feuilleton. Hilary a toujours refusé. Elle n'est ni mannequin de lingerie, ni actrice.

10-Demain, les Bladebreakers ont un match important. Hilary sait que derrière son attitude puérile, Tyson est terriblement nerveux. Elle sait que Daichi fera une petite prière à on ne sait quel dieu ce soir, elle sait que Kenny passera la journée à vérifier des données sur son ordinateur. Elle est au courant que Max téléphonera à sa mère au cours de la journée. Elle sait que Rei s'entraînera un tout petit peu trop ce soir et elle sait que demain matin, Kai fera passer sa nuit blanche avec un verre de n'importe quel alcool fort.

Hilary sait également ce qu'elle fera. Elle écoutera sagement Tyson lui expliquer pour la énième fois sa stratégie de match. Elle laissera Daichi seul durant quelques minutes lorsqu'il en ressentira le besoin. Elle reliera l'ordinateur de Kenny à sa batterie afin que le portable ne tombe pas à plat. Elle passera son cellulaire à Max, ''juste au cas où''. Elle apportera un grand verre d'eau à Rei, enfermé dans le gym de l'hôtel. Et lorsqu'elle verra les cernes sous les yeux violets de Kai, elle ne fera aucun commentaire mais lui dira discrètement _qu'il y a du cognac et d'autres trucs dans le mini-bar_.

Et une fois qu'ils auraient gagné leurs matchs, ils se retourneraient vers elle en souriant, Hilary comprendrait une fois de plus pourquoi elle les aimait tant.


	3. Feelings

**Disclaimer: Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, de plus, ce one est une traduction de l'original écrit par -Kai Isolated-. Je vous encourage d'ailleurs fortement à aller lire ses œuvres! La série se nomme Bits of Thoughts **

**Kai Isolated a fait une série de drabbles sur Hilary/Kai/Gou (le fils de Kai dans le manga) et j'ai trouvé le premier si mignon que j'ai décidé de le traduire. Ce sont les pensées de Kai par rapport à Hilary. **

Feelings

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il avait su qu'elle l'aimerait. Toutes les filles avaient la même réaction ; celle de la collégienne typique qui rêve au prince charmant. Déjà que son apparence calme et sérieuse attirait beaucoup les regards, si on y ajoutait sa personnalité distante, il était l'un de ceux que les gens qualifiaient de _populaire_. Il n'avait jamais voulu attirer autant d'attention. Ses gênes étaient probablement les seuls qu'il pouvait blâmer.

Ensuite, il devina que son attitude voulait peut-être signifier quelque chose de plus sérieux. L'attention et l'affection qu'il recevait de sa part appuyaient sa théorie. Elle était toujours là pour lui, n'importe où, n'importe quand. C'était définitivement plus qu'une simple amourette. Ses sentiments étaient purs, vrais.

Il n'avait cependant jamais noté le fait qu'il ressentait la même chose envers elle.


	4. Petits faits sur les Bladebreakers

J'ai essayé de faire un truc potable, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi… En fait non, même pas. J'ai juste mit des petits trucs sans rapport les uns avec les autres, même pas assez d'inspiration pour en faire dix. M'enfin.

**Petits faits sur les Bladebreakers**

1-À l'exception de son beyblade et de sa casquette, l'objet auquel Tyson tient le plus est une photo de sa mère lors de son mariage. Oh bien sûr, il possède d'autres photos de sa maman, mais c'est celle-là qu'il préfère.

C'est la seule sur laquelle elle n'est pas malade.

2- Il se souvient encore du jour où Yoshi avait tenté d'expliquer à son petit garçon qu'elle était vraiment _très très malade_, qu'elle ne pourrait donc plus l'accompagner au parc ou à l'école. Encore jeune à cette époque, Tyson avait répliqué ''C'est pas grave maman, on ira quand tu iras mieux!''

Sa mère s'était soudain mise à pleurer et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que Tyson comprend que c'était parce qu'elle savait que _jamais_ elle n'irait mieux.

3- Contrairement à ce qu'il a tenté de faire croire à son père, Max a eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'adapter au Japon. Partout où il passe, les gens le regardent et chuchotent parfois des _Regarde, un Américain! Tu as vu ses cheveux? Je me demande s'il parle japonais…_

Cependant, depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipe des Bladebreakers, il ne s'y était jamais senti comme un étranger. Après tout, comparé à un sociopathe nombriliste, un neko-jin et un type qui _discutait_ avec son ordinateur, il avait presque l'air normal.

4- Les journaux à potins ont souvent annoncé en grande primeur que Tyson et Hilary étaient ensemble. Au début, le jeune homme répliquait systématiquement, tentait de faire face aux journalistes et de leur expliquer que _non_, il n'était pas avec Hil. Il avait même essayé de leur faire comprendre à quel point cette idée était impensable, mais il avait fini par abandonner en voyant que ses propos étaient toujours mal interprétés.

Essayez donc vous d'expliquer à une vingtaine de journaleux qu'Hilary fait plutôt office de maman que de copine potentielle.

5- Quand Rei avait rejoint les Bladebreakers pour la deuxième fois, Tyson avait remarqué que le Chinois s'ennuyait un peu de son équipe. Il avait donc –totalement par hasard- invité les White Tigers à venir passer quelques temps au Japon. De plus, il s'était arrangé pour que leur hôtel soit –quelle coincidence- à deux pas de l'appartement de Rei. Tyson avait fait promettre à l'équipe chinoise de ne rien dire au sujet de _son_ implication dans leur visite.

Cependant, après leur départ, lorsque Rei lui avait dit ''merci'' avec un grand sourire, il sut qu'ils n'avaient pas tenu leur promesse.

6- Depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés, Tyson a compris que Kai et lui étaient de parfaits opposés. Kai était un solitaire, Tyson ne pouvait se passer de ses amis. Kai était discret et renfermé alors que Tyson était exhubérant et démonstratif. Tyson manquait cruellement de perspicacité et de tact alors que Kai pouvait deviner d'un seul regard ce que les autres pensaient et agir en conséquence.

La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était leur intense désir de gagner.

7- Grand-papa Granger ne rechignait jamais à l'idée de recevoir les Bladebreakers chez lui. En fait, il se plaisait à dire que ça lui faisait de la compagnie. À l'exception des membres eux-même, il étant sans doute un de ceux qui en connaissait le plus sur l'équipe. Quand il y pensait bien, cela le renversait toujours autant de constater à quel point des jeunes aux tempéraments si différents pouvaient former une équipe aussi talentueuse.

8- Kai n'a jamais eu de chez lui. Même lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'avait jamais osé appeler le riche manoir occidental de sa famille _sa maison_. Il ne s'était pas senti à sa place non plus dans les autres propriétés de la famille Hiwatari à travers le globe –bien que chacune de ces résidences soient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Tant qu'à sa petite chambre glaciale au cœur de l'Abbaye… n'en parlons même pas.

9- Cependant, lorsqu'il entre dans le dojo chez Tyson et que son grand-père le salue, il aurait presque envie de le saluer en retour.  
Lorsqu'il éprouve l'envie soudaine d'aller se balader dehors parce qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir, ses pas le mènent presque inévitablement chez l'un ou l'autre de ses coéquipiers.  
De toute façon, il sait que peu importe le nombre de fois où il se trompera de chemin, peu importe le nombre de fois où il partira de son côté, il reviendra toujours vers eux, parce que dans le quotidien décalé qu'est celui de Kai, son équipe reste son seul point d'attache.

- - - -

Quelques explications :

Dans le manga, le prénom de la mère de Tyson est Yoshi, je l'ai donc conservé.  
J'ignore de quoi elle est morte, mais dans ces ones, j'émet l'hypothèse qu'elle soit décédée d'une maladie dégénératrice, donc qu'elle soit tombée malade longtemps avant d'entrer à l'hôpital.

Le point 3 est en rapport avec un autre one que j'ai écrit et que je compte poster prochainement.


	5. Pourquoi Max est devenu blond

**L'autre jour, il était environ une heure du matin et je me suis dit ''Tiens, pourquoi ne pas faire un truc sur le blondinet?'' Notez que dans ce one, j'ai mis les noms originaux en japonais (Max Mizuhara Max Tate, Takao Tyson). L'histoire se passe au tout début de la première saison de Beyblade. Ah et Beyblade ne m'appartient pas. **

Taro Mizuhara s'assit dans son fauteuil en soupirant lourdement.

La journée avait été très longue à la boutique. À cause du départ de Judy et de son retour au Japon, il devait travailler deux fois plus fort afin de s'assurer que Max ne manquait de rien. Depuis son divorce, il élevait seul son fils de treize ans. Son ex-femme et lui avaient mit fin à leur mariage d'une façon plutôt… brutale il y a quelques années, mais ils avaient tout de même réussi à s'entendre de ce qu'il adviendrait de Max. Leur fils unique irait au Japon avec lui et Judy pourrait se donner entièrement à son travail.

À l'époque, Max était un pré-adolescent, donc tout à fait capable de comprendre ce que ce divorce signifiait. Taro avait craint le pire. Il avait eu peur que Max se rebelle, refuse de partir des États-Unis, s'ennuie de sa mère, déteste le Japon. En tant que père, Taro s'était donc préparé en conséquence. Il avait lu tous les livres de psychologie des adolescents, il avait appris à cuisiner les plats préférés de Max, il avait acheté une belle maison avec des chambres spacieuses et s'était même abonné à quelques postes de télé américains. Tout pour que son fils ne soit pas trop dépaysé.

Cependant, Taro avait eu une agréable surprise. Max n'avait jamais fait un seul commentaire désagréable depuis son arrivée en sol nippon. Il avait félicité son père pour sa cuisine. Il avait été heureux de sa nouvelle maison. Il regardait de temps à autres les postes anglais, mais préférait les postes japonais. Et comble de la suprise, pas une fois il n'avait mentionné sa mère.

Vivre avec Maxime Mizuhara était _presque_ trop facile. Ç'aurait même été parfais s'il n'y avait pas eu ce… blond.

Un jour, Max avait voulu devenir blond. Pour on ne sait quelle raison bizarre, son fiston avait voulu se teindre les cheveux. Oh, si ça n'avait été qu'une légère décoloration, Taro n'aurait rien dit. C'était la mode chez les jeunes de son âge et il y avait bien ce Takao qui avait les cheveux _bleus_ donc… Mais quand Max avait acheté la bouteille avec l'inscription ''Bleach extra-fort'', son père n'avait pas prévu qu'il utiliserait _toute_ la bouteille en une seule fois.

D'après ce que Max lui avait raconté plus tard, sa nouvelle tête avait fait sensation au collège. Les plus vieux avaient reniflé d'un air dédaigneux en marmonnant un ''Ah les nouveaux…''. Ceux de son âge l'avaient félicité de son audace tout en le prévenant qu'il allait se faire coller. Et les plus jeunes s'étaient pâmés d'admiration pour ce type à l'allure si _cool_.

Taro n'avait pas tardé à recevoir un papier l'informant que ''Les cheveux de l'élève Mizuhara Maxime devraient retourner à leur couleur naturelle dès le lendemain, sinon des conséquences s'en suivraient''. Un mot bien clair pour indiquer que les originaux n'avaient pas leur place dans l'école. Malheureusement pour lui (ou pour eux), Max avait hérité de l'obstination de sa mère. Ses cheveux n'étaient _jamais _redevenus noirs comme à l'origine.

Le directeur avait eu beau tempêter, supplier, menacer, répéter que cette institution avait une _réputation _et des_ principes_, le jeune blond n'avait jamais bronché.

Au final, le très-respectable monsieur le directeur avait abandonné la partie et Max avait pu garder ses cheveux couleur poussin. Ses cheveux, plus ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant détonnaient terriblement dans un endroit où l'uniformité est de mise. Avec ce physique particulier, Max semblait semer la joie sur son passage. Tout était éclatant chez lui. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux…

''-Papa?

Taro ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il avait été tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu son fils s'approcher de lui.

-Oui Max? demanda-il finalement.

-Je peux aller dormir chez Takao ce soir? Dit le blond en faisant tournoyer ta toupie dans ses mains.

-Bien sûr fiston. Tu vas lui montrer quelques trucs de beyblade?

-Et comment! Dit l'adolescent en éclatant de rire.

Prit d'une subite inspiration, Taro dit soudainement :

-Attend Max! J'ai une question.

-Oui papa?

-Pourquoi au départ as-tu voulu te teindre en blond?

Max resta silencieux un moment et, pointant une photo sur le mur du doigt, il dit simplement :

-Pour avoir les mêmes.''

Taro Mizuhara sourit, salua son fils et l'observa sortir par la porte de derrière. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir la photo que Max avait montré, il savait exactement ce que c'était. Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander ''les mêmes quoi?'' Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? _Pour avoir les mêmes…_

Et tandis qu'il souriait à ces pensées, un rayon de soleil vint illuminer la fameuse photo. Une image représentant Judy à sa sortie de la maternité. Jeune, jolie, souriante, exhibant fièrement ses longs cheveux _blonds_.


	6. Philophobia

Cette histoire est encore une traduction (hey oui), cette fois-ci d'un oneshot de Kare Uta. J'ai gardé le titre original. Pour comprendre l'histoire, vous devez en savoir la définition, alors…

**Philophobie : La peur de tomber amoureux. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Bryan réfléchit à sa plus grande crainte?**

Disc : Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire non plus, elle appartient à Kare Uta (qui a d'ailleurs un recueil merveilleux que je vous encourage à aller lire)

_**Philophobia**_

J'aime bien regarder des films romantiques avec Kai, Tala et leurs copines. En fait, j'aime plutôt les regarder se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils me disent tous qu'un jour je tomberai amoureux moi aussi et que je ne serai plus seul lorsqu'on regarde ce genre de truc. Foutaises. Ils ne comprennent pas que même si j'envie ce qu'ils ont, cette proximité et cette affection, je n'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas. J'en aie peur.

J'ai vécu dans une maison où j'ai vu le plus grand amour que j'ai rencontré être détruit. Le seul amour dont j'ai été témoin a été déchiré. Même depuis, chaque relation que j'ai vue s'est terminée de manière désastreuse.

Ma mère était négligente et mon père violent. Je sais que si un jour j'ai des enfants, jamais je ne serais abusif avec eux, je tenterais d'être le père que je n'ai pas eu. En plus, ou plutôt en premier lieu, je voudrais une femme qui soit capable de se tenir debout. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui m'attire, c'est une femme indépendante, quelqu'un qui sait prendre soin d'elle-même, quelqu'un qui a une opinion. Si un jour je change, si un jour la colère prend le dessus sur moi, je voudrais qu'elle soit capable de me faire face. Je la préviendrais d'avance que si jamais je deviens un monstre comme mon père, elle peut plier bagage et me quitter. Je voudrais quelqu'un d'assez fort pour faire ça.

Mais… ma mère était comme ça au début. Il y a bien longtemps. Le truc avec l'amour c'est qu'il vous laisse faire n'importe quoi pour l'autre. Et parfois, ça incite les gens à rester avec toi, même si tu leur fais du mal. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un fasse ça pour moi, peu importe l'amour qu'on me porte. Si un jour on arrive à m'aimer.

J'ai peur de rester seul, oui… mais… je ne serais pas capable de le supporter si un jour la personne que j'aime devient quelqu'un d'autre. Certaines personnes ont gaspillé des années à faire des recherches, des années de leurs vies à essayer de me faire changer comme personne et je ne veux pas faire subir ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas briser une personne. Je ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent le pathétique semblant d'eux-mêmes que ma mère est devenue. Je me fous de savoir quelle était son excuse pour laisser son mari abuser de moi, je n'en aie rien à faire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'amour est entré en ligne de compte. Elle a laissé un homme lui marcher dessus et la réduire en l'ombre d'elle-même.

Donc, je n'ai pas seulement peur de l'amour envers moi, j'ai aussi peur pour la femme concernée. J'ai peur de l'amour parce que l'amour inclut la confiance, quelque chose que je refuse de donner à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mes amis. J'ai peur de l'amour parce qu'au fond de moi, je ne sais pas à quelle réaction m'attendre de ma part. J'ignore ce dont je suis capable. Je sais que parfois, la colère prend le dessus sur moi, même si j'essaie de la retenir. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait donner? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si jamais je faisais du mal à la personne que j'aime? Même le sentiment de tomber amoureux ne vaut pas la peine que je prenne ce risque.

En restant éloigné de l'amour, je me protège moi-même, ce qui peut sembler égoïste, mais c'est encore plus que ça. Je protège aussi la personne dont je pourrais tomber amoureux parce qu'elle mérite mieux que quelqu'un comme moi. Je perds le contrôle trop facilement… une bataille entre la nature et la conscience. Tout le monde dit ''Si tu aimes quelqu'un tu ne lui feras pas de mal'' mais ce n'est pas vrai, parce que tout le monde me dit aussi que quelque part, ma mère m'aimait, même si elle m'a blessé et trompé.

Dans un pays comme la Russie, beaucoup croient encore que les hommes sont meilleurs que les femmes. Oui, encore aujourd'hui. Personnellement, je pense que les hommes et les femmes sont _égaux_. Je veux que les femmes ici puissent vivre leur vie, être heureuses sans laisser l'amour briser leur fierté et leur estime d'elles-mêmes. Aucun homme ne devrait faire croire à une femme qu'elle lui est inférieure. Je ne voudrais pas rabaisser quelqu'un que j'apprécie.

Mais… peut-être que je me cherche des excuses. Peut-être qu'au fond, je ne fais que penser à moi. Peut-être que j'ai peur d'avoir mal en blessant le peu de gens qui font attention à moi. Je ne déteste pas l'amour, j'en aie peur… j'en aie peur parce que lorsque je suis seul, je peux penser clairement. L'amour rend aveugle… il camoufle tes pensées, ton jugement. Je ne peux pas me permettre que ça m'arrive.

Vraiment, je suis terrifié à l'idée de ce dont je serais capable. Je ne veux pas finir comme mon père, comme celui de Tala ou comme le grand-père de Kai. Je ne veux pas que ma femme finisse comme leurs épouses non plus. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis capable de faire, mais je sais que je suis incapable de prendre soin de quelqu'un et je sais que je suis capable de blesser quelqu'un facilement sans y penser.

J'ai vu les relations se briser environ deux fois plus souvent que je ne les ait vus grandir, alors je ne sais pas trop comment formuler une opinion là-dessus mais… l'amour c'est un sentiment unique et tout le monde le sait. Je ne veux pas qu'un sentiment si précieux soit gâché avec une histoire semblable à celle de ma famille. Je ne veux pas finir comme eux. Jamais. Je ne veux pas revivre ça encore une fois. Pour empêcher une telle situation d'arriver, je dois prendre certaines précautions.

Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux parce que je sais que j'aime beaucoup l'idée de l'amour en soi et secrètement, j'ai toujours adoré voir l'amour entre deux personnes grandir. Mais l'amour n'est pas quelque chose pour moi et j'espère ne jamais y succomber parce que… si je tombe amoureux… renoncer à l'amour serait terriblement plus douloureux à ce moment-là.

Je suis terrifié à l'idée de devenir quelqu'un comme eux. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de me transformer en une de ces personnes que je déteste. J'ai peur de l'amour parce que je sais ce qu'il peut faire faire à quelqu'un. Je sais que l'amour peut vous faire changer. Il peut vous faire faire des choses que vous n'aviez jamais faites, que vous n'aviez même jamais _pensé_ faire.

L'amour permet de tout accepter. Et l'amour est aveugle. C'est ce que ces films nous apprennent.

'_Es-tu heureux?' _ me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas…

Heureux avec moi-même. Non. Jamais

Heureux de pouvoir me protéger moi et quelqu'un d'autre de beaucoup de douleur? Peut-être.

- - - -

**Voilà, ce fut, un petit POV de Bryan sympathique. Je vous rappelle que l'auteure est Kare Uta. **


	7. Mother Russia

**Un petit truc sur Sergei. Il n'y a absolument rien sur lui, c'est affreux! Ici, j'écris son histoire, ce n'est que de la pure invention de ma part de A à Z. Je compte faire la même chose avec le reste de l'équipe. L'one se nomme **_**Mother Russia**_** parce que c'est la chanson que j'écoutais en écrivant. **

**Ah oui, je me suis souvenue que je n'avais pas répondu à vos reviews et j'en suis désolée. **

**Donc, merci ****rayast**** pour tes reviews enrichissantes, elles sont toujours très appréciées. Pour répondre à ta question, il me semble que dans le film de Beyblade Max dit que ses cheveux ne sont pas blonds au naturel, mais je pourrais bien me tromper. ^^ Tant qu'à Philophobia, j'ai trouvé ce one tellement beau que j'ai tout de suite voulu le traduire. L'auteure écrit énormément de oneshots sur les Demolition Boys, tous infiniment touchants et j'aimerais peut-être en traduire un autre si elle me le permet. Sinon, j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fic!^^**

**Merci à toi aussi ****yaoifanatique**** pour tes reviews. Perso, j'ai toujours pensé que Ray devait s'ennuyer quelques fois de ses amis, ce sont ses compagnons d'enfance après tout. Bonne chance pour ta fic!**

Mother Russia

Je m'appelle Sergei. Mon nom de famille n'a pas vraiment d'importance et de toute façon, vous ne seriez pas capables de le prononcer correctement.

C'est dommage quand même. Il me plaît bien mon nom de famille. C'est pratique ce genre de truc, c'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu retrouver quelques infos sur mes parents. Hey oui, je viens de vous révéler quelque chose que peu de gens savent. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma famille. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat en Sibérie, pas loin de Ekaterinburg. Quand j'étais jeune, je me suis souvent posé des questions sur mes parents, mais j'ai du attendre d'être capable de lire pour pouvoir faire des recherches parce que mes superviseurs n'avaient aucune infos sur eux. Tout ce que j'avais c'était deux noms, deux métiers et une date de décès. Comme biographie, j'ai vu mieux.

C'est quand même drôle la vie parfois non? Si mes parents n'étaient pas décédés dans un bête accident de voiture, je vivrais avec eux, j'aurais peut être même fait des études qui sait? À la place, j'ai passé les huit premières années de mon existence dans un orphelinat miteux et les neuf suivantes dans une abbaye à Moscou. J'ai le strict minimum en matière d'éducation. Je sais lire, je sais écrire, je sais compter, mais ne me parlez pas d'algèbre ou de conjonctions de coordination, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi il s'agit. Je me débrouille. J'apprends ''sur le tas'' comme on dit.

Ah, mais je vous vois venir. Comment je suis arrivé à l'Abbaye? En fait, lorsque j'avais sept ou huit ans, un type nommé Boris Balkov était venu visiter l'orphelinat, à la recherche de jeunes garçons ayant de bonnes capacités physiques. Il dirigeait un centre d'entraînement de beyblade, disait-il, un endroit idéal pour que ses jeunes protégés puissent s'épanouir tout en s'entraînant. Non seulement il leur assurait un avenir, mais il leur permettait également d'échapper à l'extrème pauvreté qui sévissait au pays à l'époque. Pour des enfants sans parents, sa proposition était un véritable cadeau. Il m'avait remarqué moi, non seulement parce que j'étais un enfant tranquille et discipliné, mais aussi à cause de ma carrure et de ma stature. Mes responsables étaient enchantés de la proposition de Balkov et m'ont encouragé à accepter.

J'étais l'un des plus vieux de l'orphelinat. Contrairement aux autres de mon âge, je ne travaillais pas au noir pour un fermier ou dans un restaurant. J'étais quelqu'un d'infiniment conciliant et docile, j'aidais souvent mes responsables aux différentes tâches de l'orphelinat. Une chance que je dépassais d'une tête tous les autres, sinon je n'aurais eu aucun respect de leur part.

De toute façon, je n'ai jamais détesté rendre service. Je n'ai pas été élevé dans cette mentalité de ''il n'y a que moi qui compte''. On m'a plutôt appris que nous étions tous des fragements d'un même ensemble et qu'il fallait tous travailler en commun pour que le système fonctionne.

En tout cas. Tout ça pour dire qu'en peu de temps, j'avais quitté ma Sibérie natale pour Moscou. Je me suis vite habitué à l'horaire de l'Abbaye, c'était assez semblable à la vie à l'orphelinat. Cours le matin, entraînement l'après-midi. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre que les entraînements étaient cruels et inhumains, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre là-dessus. Je ne suis pas le seul. Demandez à n'importe quel ancien de l'abbaye Balkov de vous raconter les scéances d'entraînement et il y a fort à parier qu'il évitera le sujet, vous enverra balader ou vous ignorera. Lorsque j'évoque le sujet avec Bryan ou Yuriy, c'est en sous-entendu ou à demi-mots parce que ça nous fait toujours mal de parler de ce qui nous a été enlevé durant ces années. Tout le monde a perdu quelque chose là-bas. Que ce soit un ami mort à l'ouvrage, son enfance ou simplement sa fierté. La plupart du temps, c'est un peu des trois.

Bon, je continue mon histoire. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à me faire des amis là-bas. Comme j'ai toujours été assez débrouillard, j'ai rapidement progressé en beyblade et j'ai réussi à me faire apprécier des joueurs les plus forts, Ivanov et Beldyïev. Yuriy Ivanov était le premier à avoir été recruté et Nikita Beldyïev était un peu son bras droit. Ils étaient les meilleurs, ceux désignés pour former l'équipe qui, dans quelques années, allait représenter la Russie aux championnats mondiaux. Tranquillement, ils m'ont inclu parmi eux puisque je devenais fort à mon tour.

Je me souviens de ce jour de juillet, j'avais environ douze ans. Balkov nous avait fait venir, moi et quatre autres garçons dans son bureau. Il y avait moi et Yuriy bien sûr, mais aussi un enfant si petit qu'il m'arrivait à peine au nombril, un type avec le sourire cruel de Cheshire et un autre que j'avais rarement vu, un métis japonais aux yeux mauves. Beldyïev n'était pas là, ce qui était étrange.

On nous a annoncé que nous étions maintenant suffisament forts pour avoir nos spectres, et qu'avec Kai (le japonais), nous allions former une équipe. Nous n'avons pas choisi les noms de nos spectres comme nous n'avons pas choisi le nom de l'équipe, mais on s'en fichait. Si Boris l'ordonnait, il fallait le faire. Les années passées ici m'avaient lavé le cerveau, j'en étais presque réduit au stade de machine. Je dois faire cent abdominaux? Bien monsieur. Suivis de trente minutes de course à pieds? Sans problème monsieur. Mon entraînement n'était pas satisfaisant et je suis privé de dîner? Aucun problème monsieur, de toute façon je n'ai pas faim.

Pathétique non? Mais c'était comme ça. Moi j'étais l'exemple parfait du soldat silencieux, Boris m'adorait, priait pour que Yuriy et Bryan aient mon caractère. Bryan c'est le type au sourire de Cheshire, je l'ai appris plus tard. J'avais l'impression que pour lui, tout adversaire était une petite souris qu'il cherchait à piéger avant de la dévorer. Lui et Ivanov luttaient de toutes leurs forces pour empêcher les scientifiques de leur laver complètement le cerveau. Une chance qu'ils étaient doués, sinon Balkov se serait débarassé d'eux comme il mettait à la porte les enfants trop difficiles à conformer à la discipline, comme il achevait ceux qui lui causaient des ennuis, comme il s'était débarassé de Beldyïev.

C'était le minuscule Ian qui avait hérité de la place qui aurait dû lui revenir. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'opinion sur lui. En fait, la plupart du temps, j'essayais plutôt de ne pas lui marcher dessus par accident. J'avais douze ans, mais je tapais 6 pieds et j'étais très bâti. Lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur suicidaire, Bryan m'appelait le _bodyguard _et fuyait pour ne pas recevoir mon poing dans la figure.

Finalement, Kai n'est pas resté dans l'équipe et c'est tant mieux. Je méprisais ce type. Non seulement il était beaucoup plus fort que nous, mais il était un des chouchous de Balkov et c'était le petit-fils d'un de ses proches collaborateurs. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il a dû souffrir probablement autant que nous, mais à l'époque je le traitais comme un sale gosse de riche.

La suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez. Ça me soulerait de tout vous répéter. De l'équipe originale, nous ne sommes plus que trois; Yuriy, Bryan et moi. Je refuse de vous raconter ce qui est arrivé à Ian, vous n'en dormiriez pas.

Kai nous a rejoint durant un moment, mais il est retourné jouer pour les Japonais. Un journaliste nous a demandé un jour si sa décision nous avait donné le sentiment de perdre un ami. La réponse est non. Je ne le considère pas comme un ami. Je n'ai que deux amis, je fais très difficilement confiance aux gens. Je considère plutôt Kai comme un ''frère d'arme'' si on peut dire ça comme ça.

De toute façon, la plupart des gens s'en fichent de comment je les considère. Moi, je ne suis que le grand type qui marche toujours silencieusement derrière les deux autres, celui qu'il ne vaut mieux pas embêter si on tient à ses dents. J'avais trouvé ça ironique lorsque j'avais entendu la Chinoise dire ça à son ami avec une tresse. J'ai failli aller lui dire qu'en fait, Bryan était de loin le plus violent de nous trois et qu'en combat rapproché, c'est plutôt avec Yuriy que je ne me risquerais pas. Mais enfin, les gens s'en fichent un peu de moi à vrai dire. Dès qu'ils se sont habitués au fait qu'il y a une armoire à glace dans l'équipe russe, les gens se désintéresssent généralement de ma personne.

D'un certain point de vue, je rends service à mes amis. Si ce n'était pas de ma présence, je suis certain que plusieurs auraient essayé de leur mettre leur poing dans la figure ; je dis bien essayé, pas réussi.

En fait, c'est peut-être ça qui me donne la force de me lever chaque matin. De me lever, de chasser de ma tête le souvenir du cauchemar que je fais inévitablement toutes les nuits. De me rendre chaque jour à l'entraînement, d'écouter patiamment Ivanov me hurler dessus parce que Seaborg a mal porté sa dernière attaque. De passer le reste de la journée à me promener dans la capitale en profitant de l'été trop court et de l'interminable hiver.

Vaincre ne sert à rien si on n'a pas d'amis avec qui fêter l'événement. S'entraîner est difficile lorsqu'on le fait seul. Et perdre est mille fois moins humiliant lorsqu'il y a des gens près de nous pour partager notre peine.

C'est à peu-près les seules leçons intéressantes que j'ai pu tirer de mon parcours de vie. Tout le contraire de ce que Boris avait voulu nous apprendre quoi. Assez ironique quand on y pense, mais c'est quand même la pure vérité.

Voilà, c'est la fin de mon histoire. Enfin, la fin jusqu'à maintenant. J'imagine qu'elle ne se terminera pas de sitôt puisqu'aussi longtemps que j'aurais des amis, aussi longtemps que j'aurais la certitude que mes deux coéquipiers m'attendent à l'entraînement –un avec ses cheveux écarlates et un avec un sourire de chat sadique- je pourrais continuer à avancer.

**- - - -**

**D'hab je ne demande jamais de reviews, mais là je le fais quand même, parce que je trouve ça un poil démotivant n'avoir qu'une ou deux reviews pour un chapitre que j'ai passé des heures à écrire ou traduire (alors que si je me fie à mes statistiques de visite, il y en a beaucoup plus qui lisent mes fics). Les reviews constituent l'unique récompense qu'un auteur de fanfiction peut recevoir, même si ce n'est qu'un ''Hey, bon chapitre, je me demande comment tout ça va évoluer!'' au moins ça prouve que l'histoire est lue et appréciée. **

**Quelques précisions**

**Cheshire c'est le chat dans Alice au pays des merveilles. Je ne sais pas si c'est le même nom en français. J'avais trouvé cette comparaison du sourire de Bryan dans la fic **_**Politik**_** et je l'ai trouvé intéressante, elle est donc reprise ici. **

**Lorsque Sergei dit qu'il tape 6 pieds, ça correspond à 1m83 il me semble. Je préfère écrire les grandeurs en pieds-pouces plutôt qu'en cm, ça me mélange moins. **

**Je dois vous avouer que je me suis habituée à voir l'équipe sans Ian, je l'ai donc ''éliminé''. Pardon aux fans de Ian. **

**J'émet aussi l'hypothèse que Kai soit un métis russe/japonais, j'ignore si c'est la vérité. Dans le manga, il est totalement japonais, mais comme son histoire dans le manga ne correspond pas vraiment à la personne qu'il est dans l'anime, j'ai un peu ''réécrit'' l'histoire de Kai à ma façon. Peut-être la posterais-je un jour?**

**Commentaire sans aucun rapport : Il a neigé chez moi ce matin^^ **


	8. Réunion de famille

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Kaiylia** Faudrait faire un photoshopage entre un russe et un japonais, on aurait une idée à quoi ressemble Kai^^

**Rayast** Arf, je viens justement de sortir de mes examens et j'ai abandonné l'idée de sauver ma moyenne, bonne chance pour toi! Sinon, probablement qu'on a pas le même type d'humour, donc on apprécie celui de l'autre. Perso je ne remarque pas vraiment quand j'en met, je me suis simplement dit que Sergei devait parfois être incommodé par sa grandeur (si je me souviens bien, il est pas loin de deux mètres, mais en même temps faut pas trop se fier à ce genre d'infos sur les sites, si je m'y fie, Kai fait plus ou moins de la grandeur de ma jeune soeur…)

Est-ce qu'il y a davantages de lecteurs sur fanfic-fr?

**yaoifanatique** XD j'adore la raison de ton amour pour les baleines. Perso, je chante comme un canard asmathique, donc… Ah oui, tu as raison, Ian apparaît pendant la G-Rev… mais bon, comme j'ai dit je suis tellement habituée à voir l'équipe sans lui que disons que nous n'avons vu que son cadavre u.u

**SNT59** Merci pour l'info et pour tes reviews! En plus, l'info correspond à mon idée de base, cool! Tu as reçu mon message?

**Ceci est mon idée personnelle de l'histoire de Kai. Je l'ai travaillée et retravaillée en essayant de faire un truc plausible. Dans le manga, les Hiwatari sont propriétaires d'une riche compagnie, j'ai gardé ce fait ici. J'ai aussi émit diverses hypothèses sur ses parents, sur ses origines, sur sa famille en général, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Donc, **_**enjoy**_** comme on dit en serbe… **

**Beyblade ne m'appartient pas au fait. **

**Réunion de famille**

Il avait toujours détesté les réunions de famille.

Déjà qu'à la base il n'aimait pas grand-chose, il supportait encore moins les rencontres superficielles et snobinardes entre les différents membres de la richissisme lignée Hiwatari.

Cependant, Voltaire les convoquait tous environ une fois par année afin de faire le point sur l'état des affaires de la compagnie familiale, de s'informer de la santé de chacun, de se mettre au courant des naissances, des morts ou des événements particuliers. Kai avait davantage l'impression- et il n'avait probablement pas tort- que son grand-père désirait plutôt rappeler à tout le monde qui était le chef et à quelle famille ils appartenaient.

L'appartenance. Stupidité. C'était à cause de ce principe idiot qu'il avait maintenant quatre marques indélébiles sur les joues, apposées par son grand-père pour lui rappeler à tout moment que quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, aussi loin qu'il tente de fuir, il serait toujours membre de cette famille.

Prisonnier

Les gens avaient souvent l'impression que Kai allait et venait comme bon lui semblait, au gré de ses humeurs, mais rien n'était plus faux. Il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un gentil toutou attaché à sa niche. Il prenait simplement toujours bien soin de camoufler sa laisse. Par fierté. Et pour se laisser croire qu'il avait un semblant de liberté.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas obligé de rentrer chez lui chaque soir –à vrai dire, Voltaire s'en fichait- il pouvait jouer au beyblade comme il voulait, fréquenter qui bon lui semblait, il pouvait même se rendre en Antarctique à la nage si l'envie lui en prenait. Cependant, il savait qu'à chaque instant, la famille Hiwatari s'assurait que leur héritier ne faisait rien qui pouvait nuire à leur réputation ou au futur de leur fortune familiale.

Kai ajusta son écharpe blanche sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin de mettre un complet cravate ou quoi que ce soit du genre, ce n'était pas une soirée mondaine et personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse de toute façon. L'héritier Hiwatari n'avait pas la réputation d'être très _protocolaire_, mais au moins, il ne fichait pas en l'air l'avenir de la famille, contrairement à son père.

Son père. Cet étranger qu'il avait trop peu connu. Cet homme courageux qui avait préféré mourir plutôt que de renoncer à ses principes. La plupart des Hiwatari le considéraient comme un personnage indigne dont il valait mieux ne pas prononcer le nom.

Même durant son enfance, Kai ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu. On l'avait tenu éloigné de son paternel, considérant qu'il pourrait avoir une influence néfaste sur son fils. L'année de ses sept ans, on lui avait annoncé un jour que l'homme s'était tué lors d'un accident de voiture dû à un bri mécanique. Kai n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge et qu'on l'avait tué. Une Mercedes flambant neuve n'avait _pas_ de bri mécanique. Les Hiwatari avaient simplement mit un terme à l'attitude _irrespectueuse_ de son père envers les _traditions_ familiales.

Oui, parce que l'honnêteté et la compassion ne faisaient pas parti des traditions.

Le jeune homme soupira en regardant l'heure. Plus que cinq minutes. Il entendait déjà sa mère en bas, sa voix doucereuse résonnant sur les murs du manoir.

Voltaire l'accueillit chaleureusement. Même si elle était la veuve de l'ancien héritier, son grand-père aimait Tsubaki comme si elle était sa propre fille.

Kai n'avait nulle envie d'aller la voir. À vrai dire, c'était probablement la personne qu'il détestait le plus en ce monde, à l'exception de Voltaire. Elle avait dépassé la quarantaine mais n'aurait probablement pas changé d'un pouce; même visage figé dans une glaciale beauté, même yeux sévères, même chevelure noire, même air méprisant qu'elle adressait à ceux qu'elle jugeait indignes de croiser son chemin.

Ceux qui disaient que Kai Hiwatari était un être sans cœur n'avaient jamais rencontré sa mère. Tsubaki Hiwatari était froide, calculatrice, hypocrite, menteuse, manipulatrice, elle était un serpent, une araignée emplie de poison. Ses seules sources d'intérêt étaient l'argent et son statut social, elle était incapable de sentiments envers qui que ce soit. Voltaire l'adorait pour ça, elle était un bras droit idéal.

Tsubaki n'avait jamais aimé son fils et le sentiment était réciproque. Dès sa naissance, elle avait chargé diverses gouvernantes de faire son éducation et elle en avait engagé de nouvelles régulièrement. Elle avait ainsi sciemment empêché son fils d'avoir un semblant de sentiment maternel envers qui que ce soit. Dès qu'il avait atteint l'âge de marcher et de s'exprimer convenablement, elle l'avait expédié à son grand-père en Russie afin qu'il s'occupe de son éducation.

Depuis, ils ne se voyaient qu'environ une fois par année, échangeant des salutations hypocrites et s'empressant de s'éclipser après quelques instants de badineries faussement intéressées.

Ah. Ses oncles et ses tantes venaient d'entrer. Il les entendait rire bruyamment et claquer des doigts pour commander des boissons aux domestiques. Kai n'avait jamais été si irrespectueux envers les employés du manoir. Ils étaient tous aimables envers lui, sans doute conscients que leur jeune maître était tout aussi prisonnier qu'eux. En échange de leur gentillesse, Kai fermait les yeux lorsqu'ils commetaient un impair et il lui arrivait parfois de faire de malheureuses erreurs de calcul dans leur salaire lorsqu'arrivait Noël ou leur anniversaire, leur accordant un respectable pourcentage de plus que ce qu'ils étaient en droit d'attendre.

Bien sûr, les domestiques ne lui signalaient jamais son erreur, comprenant que l'argent était la seule façon que Kai connaissait d'être généreux.

Résigné, le jeune homme finit par jeter un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir et descendit, presque à reculons, le grand escalier qui le séparait du salon.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il constata que presque tout le monde était arrivé. Comme il l'avait prédit, sa mère n'avait pas changé du tout. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui atteignaient toujours la taille et elle portait un classique tailleur gris, probablement hors de prix.

Kai n'était pas très doué pour juger de la beauté féminine, il avait des goûts spécifiques et était plutôt difficile –par exemple, contrairement à la majorité de ses compagnons, il trouvait Mariah plus vulgaire que jolie- mais il pouvait affirmer que d'un point de vue extérieur, Tsubaki était une très belle femme. Lui la trouvait davantage monstrueuse que belle, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il connaissait son vrai visage.

Sa famille ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, il pu donc s'adosser à un mur et observer les différents invités.

Les Hiwatari étaient divisée en deux grandes parties. Les Japonais et les Russes. Et il y avait aussi les métis, comme lui. Cependant, les deux clans parlaient parfaitement les deux langues, faisaient aussi bien affaire avec les nippons qu'avec les soviétiques et voyagaient souvent entre Tokyo et Moscou. Même Kai ignorait laquelle des deux patries était la sienne, quelle langue il avait maîtrisé en premier. En fait, ça ne faisait pas grand différence, Russes ou Japonais, ils étaient tous plus corrumpus les uns que les autres.

Kai eut une ombre de sourire lorsqu'il apperçut deux mignonnes petites filles avec des yeux aussi mauve que les siens. Elles avaient environ deux ou trois ans et semblaient terriblement intimidées par tout ce monde autour d'elles. Kai ignorait de qui étaient les filles, mais une chose était sûre, elles auraient la même éducation stricte que la sienne. Pas de place pour les moutons noirs ici.

Le jeune homme avait commencé à réaliser vers… vers environ treize ans que son environnement familial n'était pas normal. C'était environ à cet âge qu'il avait rencontré Tyson et les membres de son équipe pour la première fois. Ça lui avait prit un moment pour mettre le doigt sur le fait que la famille Hiwatari était très différente des autres. Cependant, quelques indices l'avaient tranquillement mit en face de la vérité.

Les comportements de ses amis envers leurs parents par exemple. Chez Tyson, on n'avait pas besoin de sans cesse prouver sa valeur. Chez lui il n'y avait pas de lignée hiérarchique, Tyson pouvait tutoyer son grand-père, concept qui lui avait semblé inconvevable jusqu'alors. Max prenait plaisir à passer du temps avec ses parents, alors que pour Kai, passer un moment avec Tsubaki était un véritable calvaire. Rei entretenait une correspondance régulière avec l'une de ses cousines, Kon Shuang, alors que Kai tentait de minimiser au possible ses contacts avec les Hiwatari. Au début, puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu de famille normale de sa vie, Kai n'avait pas comprit leur comportement. Il avait passé la première partie de sa vie avec une mère sans cœur et l'autre partie enfermé dans une abbaye en Russie, il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été mis en face d'une famille ''heureuse''.

Mais le moment le plus horrible pour lui avait été quand il avait rencontré la mère d'Hilary. C'était une petite femme pleine d'énergie, joyeuse et gentille. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Satsue Tachibana, il était presque mort d'étonnement en constatant qu'une mère pouvait bien s'entendre avec son enfant. Durant toute sa vie, Kai avait vu deux types de mères. Les femmes froide et calculatrices, comme la sienne, et celles qui vivaient dans l'ombre de leur mari, comme ses tantes. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu de relations mère-enfant normales jusqu'à ce jour, pas même à la télé. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de la regarder quand il était jeune et n'y avait jamais porté grand intérêt depuis. De plus, les seules mères dont il avait entendu parler n'étaient pas les plus normales qui soient. La mère de son père, Svetlana, s'était suicidée. Tsubaki Hiwatari était une femme sans cœur, Yoshi Kinomiya était décédée, Judy Tate divorcée et il n'avait jamais rencontré Kon Xiao Chen, la mère de Rei. Tant qu'à son ancienne équipe, le bilan n'était pas plus beau. Sergei était orphelin, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents. Les seules fois où Bryan avait parlé de Anastasia Kuznetsov, ça n'avait pas été en termes très élogieux. Tant qu'à la mère de Yuriy, il avait entendu dire qu'elle était partie de la maison, brisée par un mari violent.

Passer du temps avec son équipe était la meilleure chose qui avait pu lui arriver. Cela lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde, il avait vu qu'il y avait autre chose à l'exception de l'argent et du pouvoir. Il avait aussi enfin réussi à comprendre les motivations de son père, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas été un traître ou un incapable comme on avait tenté de lui faire croire depuis son enfance.

Il avait réalisé que sa vie n'avait été qu'un tissu de mensonges. Un lavage de cerveau. Ils n'étaient que des pions destinés à enrichir une famille déjà fortunée.

-Je te dérange?

La voix glaciale de sa mère le sortit brusquement de sa torpeur. Il réalisa soudainement que Tsubaki se tenait devant lui et venait visiblement de lui poser une question.

-Pourriez-vous répéter Tsubaki-san, je n'ai pas entendu.

La femme eut une moue dédaigneuse, mais reprit :

-Je te demandais si tu avais quelque chose de particulier à m'annoncer.

-Non, rien qui ne soit digne de votre intérêt, répondit Kai.

-Ne prend pas ce ton arrogant avec moi, siffla-t-elle, c'est comme ça que tu me parles après presque un an d'absence?

-J'utiliserai le ton qui me plaira.

Tsubaki lança à son fils un regard haineux qu'il soutint sans difficulté. Comme elle était plus grande que la plupart des Japonaises, elle aurait facilement pu intimider plusieurs personnes, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas avec lui. Premièrement, il était capable de faire le même regard meurtrier qu'elle. Deuxièmement, il faisait bien une tête de plus que sa mère. Troisièmement, il ne serait jamais effrayé par une femme qui, selon lui, ne méritait aucun respect.

Elle finit par baisser les yeux et reprit, plus calmement :

-C'est ton grand-père qui m'a demandé de venir prendre de tes nouvelles, selon lui, je dois savoir comment se porte mon _fils_.

Ce mot sonnait étrange dans sa bouche, elle aurait probablement préféré se faire arracher une dent sans anasthésie plutôt que de le prononcer. Cependant, en bonne petite servante de Voltaire, elle suivait ses ordres.

-Hn.

-Alors… tu as quel âge déjà? Quinze ans? Fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu anodin.

-Bientôt dix-sept ans

-Ah… en novembre il me semble?

-C'est ça.

- Toujours aussi suffisant à ce que je vois. Sinon, pas de fiancée, quelque chose?

-Peu importe, je ne serais pas assez fou pour vous la présenter.

Tsubaki renifla d'un air méprisant et regarda le jeune homme comme s'il avait été une bestiole particulièrement déplaisante à observer.

-Kai, comprend, Voltaire dit que ce serait bien pour les apparences si les gens nous voyaient discuter.

Kai ferma les yeux et soupira de découragement.

-Allons Tsubaki-san, fit Kai dans un murmure, cette discussion est aussi désagréable pour vous que pour moi, pourquoi ne pas l'interrompre maintenant, vous pourriez aller raconter à tout ce beau monde à quel point nous avons été ravis de nous revoir mais que j'ai malheureusement dû m'éclipser à cause d'un problème dans mon équipe.

-Tu dois sortir? Demanda-t-elle

Kai sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et fit lire à sa mère un message qu'il venait de recevoir quelques minutes plus tôt dans lequel Hilary lui demandait de les rejoindre le plus vite possible au dojo.

Tsubaki eut un sourire crispé et répondit :

-Excellente idée, va donc t'occuper de tes affaires. Une bonne chose de réglée. C'est plutôt désagréable de parler à quelqu'un d'aussi _arrogant_.

Kai hocha la tête et se faufila vers la sortie, heureux d'avoir pu échapper à cette soirée superficielle.

Il sortit dehors, heureux que le temps soit clément malgré l'hiver qui approchait. Il marcha rapidement en direction du dojo.

Dieu qu'il détestait cette famille. Parmis eux, il était Kai Hiwatari, héritier de la famille, fils de Tsubaki-san, petit-fils de Voltaire et de Svetlana, dont le père était celui qui avait trahi, l'indigne. Il était celui qui prendrait bientôt la place de son grand-père, épouserait une fille quelconque, aurait un fils ou une fille à son tour et l'élèverait dans le but que celui-ci prenne sa place.

Ainsi de suite depuis un siècle et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Kai était maintenant arrivé dans une rue résidentielle de Tokyo. Il sourit en constatant qu'elle l'attendait, comme convenu.

La petite Hilary s'élança vers lui, heureuse de le voir.

-Hey Kai!

-Tu m'attends depuis longtemps?

-Non, dit-elle, je suis arrivée il y a deux minutes.

-D'accord. J'ai dérangé ta soirée? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Non justement. Je me disais que tant qu'à être ici, pourquoi ne pas aller _réellement_ au dojo?

-Pourquoi pas? Tyson est toujours heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

Il refusait que sa vie soit ainsi tracée d'avance. Il ne ferait pas aussi ouvertement voir ses décisions que son père. Il le ferait plus subtilement, une fois que Voltaire serait mort et enterré. Il refusait de voir grandir une autre génération d'enfants au cerveau lobotomisée, des enfants qui ne connaîtraient ni l'amour d'une mère, ni l'affection d'un père.

Kai Hiwatari avait vu la lumière, il en indiquerait le chemin aux autres.

-Mais dis Kai, j'ai une question

-Vas-y

-Je sais que tu m'as dit de ne poser aucune question avant de se voir face à face, mais… pourquoi j'ai du t'envoyer un faux message d'urgence à 21h14 précisément?

Kai sourit et la regarda

-C'est une longue histoire

-Je peux l'entendre?

-Elle prend du temps à raconter

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hilary qui sourit.

-Ne te presse pas, fit-elle en regardant les étoiles, on a une longue marche devant nous…

- - - - -

**Précisions**

Tsubaki signifie 'fleur de camélia' en japonais. Un joli nom pour une femme cruelle. Physiquement et personnellement, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine, je vois mal comment Kai aurait pu devenir ce qu'il est avec deux parents parfaitement aimants, de plus il n'est écrit nulle part qu'ils sont morts. Pour décrire Tsubaki, je me suis inspirée d'Hatsumomo (Memoirs of a Geisha) et de la mère de Yuki dans Fruits Basket. Comme Kai la méprise, il l'appelle Tsubaki-san plutôt que ''maman''.

Tant qu'à son père, j'ai imaginé le parfait opposé de Tsubaki, un homme très humain avec beaucoup de principes. Autant Kai peut être froid, autant il peut se montrer gentil, je me suis donc dit que ses parents pourraient avoir des personnalités drastiquement opposées.

J'ignore ce que fait la compagnie familiale et ça ne change rien à l'histoire. Je suis auteure de fanfictions, pas spécialiste en économie, donc je préfère ne rien préciser.

J'ai aussi émis une hypothèse au sujet des marques sur les joues de Kai. D'abord que ce sont des tatouages, ensuite qu'elles n'ont pas été faites par lui. Sincèrement… quelle personne saine d'esprit se mettrait du crayon feutre bleu sur les joues chaque matin?

Les prénoms des mères d'Hilary, de Bryan et de Rei sont de pures spéculations. Tout comme plusieurs OC inventés ici.


	9. C'est comme parler à une chaise

**Le one sur Bryan. Vous comprendrez le titre plus tard. Donc, dans la suite ''souvenirs des Icemen'', voici Bryan qui ne semble pas aimer les reporters. Désolée d'avance à ceux que ça pourrait insulter, je n'ai rien contre eux, ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction. J'ai de l'inspi en ce moment, donc je poste, je poste et je poste. Pardon si ça vous énerve. Le prochain chapitre de Blood On Virgin Snow arrive bientôt. **

**Rayast sur , maintenant 14 fics… wahou, la population lol. Sinon, bien sûr que ''enjoy'' c'est su serbe, tout comme ''Hello!'' c'est du mandarin. Enfin, tu sais pas tes langues toi!**

**Les tatouages de Kai resteront un des mystères de la vie, quoi que ce n'est pas bête ce que tu dis. De toute façon les beybladeurs sont tous… originaux dans leurs styles. Quoique tu les imagines tous en jeans/t-shirt? Sinon merci pour ton immense review! **

**Yaoifanatique il me semble que l'histoire de Kai n'est que vaguement évoquée dans l'anime, mais celle du manga ne colle pas. Dans le manga, le père de Kai est toujours en vie, on voit même ses parents à un moment. Perso, je pense que Kai est un genre de SDF qui dort dans la rue u_____u **

**SNT59 J'espère qu'à l'heure où paraîtra ce chapitre, tu auras reçu le lien. Merci pour tes reviews!**

**C'est comme parler à une chaise…**

Mon histoire… vous voulez l'entendre pas vrai? Vous êtes pires que ces sales petits journaleux, ceux qui s'attendent à ce que je fasse des déclarations larmoyantes lors des entrevues ou que je livre publiquement une histoire digne d'un roman savon.

Ils me mettent le micro directement sous le nez et me font sous le ton de la confidence ''Parlez-nous de vos parents Bryan, comment étaient-ils?'' Comme pour me faire oublier que la Russie au complet lira mes déclarations dès le lendemain. Normalement je réponds un truc du genre ''Ils m'ont demandé de ne pas parler d'eux aux médias'' ce qui cloue le bec aux journalistes la majeure partie du temps.

Je parle d'eux au présent, comme si je rentrais sagement chez moi tous les soirs, que je saluais mon père et que je faisais une bise à ma gentille maman qui aurait préparé un bœuf braisé pour le dîner. Drôle. En plus il paraît que ce genre de quotidien existe vraiment. Moi je dis ça parce que j'ai vu ça à la télé, en vérité je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un repas en famille.

Les repas ressemblaient plutôt à mes parents qui se hurlaient dessus, à mes frères et moi qui faisions semblant de ne pas écouter et à ma grande sœur qui brillait par son absence. Ah ouais, et je ne parle pas de mes frangins à la télé non plus. Elena est devenue une femme au foyer bien rangée, tant qu'à mes frères ils travaillent dans une mine de charbon, au nord du pays. Sais pas comment ils font pour se geler les fesses là-bas, mais enfin. Ils ont une petite vie tranquille que je ne veux pas perturber. Ils n'ont pas choisi d'avoir Bryan Kuznetsov comme frère et je ne leur en veux pas.

De toute façon, j'ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance à l'Abbaye, loin d'eux, on a un vécu si différent, nous pourrions tout aussi bien être des étrangers. Nous n'avons de commun qu'un nom de famille et un héritage génétique. Et même à ça, la ressemblance n'est pas très marquée.

Arf, j'vous ait révélé, quoi, suffisament d'infos pour faire le prochain méga scoop des mag people? Ouais, je vois ça d'ici _''Le passé tragique de Bryan Kuznetsov; il raconte enfin'' _en gros titre avec une photo de moi en dessous. Une chance que vous n'êtes pas journalistes! J'aime pas voir des articles qui parlent de moi.

Pourquoi? Je vous explique. Premièrement, je ne suis pas devenu beybladeur professionnel pour entendre parler de ma vie à toutes les cinq minutes. Contrairement à Yuriy et Sergei, je connaissais le beyblade bien avant d'entrer à l'Abbaye, mon père en était un véritable fanatique et j'ai appris à y jouer très jeune. C'est bien la seule chose que j'ai apprécié faire avec lui, le beyblade. En dehors de ça c'était un type violent et calculateur. Ma mère n'était pas mieux, toujours à prendre son parti et à fermer les yeux sur le mal qu'il infligeait à ses gamins. M'enfin.

Deuxièmement, une grande majorité des informations qu'on écrit sur moi sont fausses. J'ai été casé avec un nombre incalculable de filles, le plus drôle c'est que je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce que rencontré la moitié d'entre elles. Bon, je m'en fous un peu, mais je m'arrange pour lire quand même ces torchons histoire d'être au courant de l'évolution de ma vie sentimentale. Aux dernières nouvelles, je viens de me séparer d'Evgenia Kanaeva. Si seulement je savais qui c'est.

On m'a attribué des parents célèbres, un destin tragique, diverses personnalités. Certains mags racontent que je suis en réalité un gros nounours plein d'humour et d'autres soutiennent plutôt que je suis véritablement le sale type que je prétends être. Sérieusement, tout ce qu'ils racontent je m'en fous. Je suis moi, point. Si j'ai envie d'être associal, je le suis. Si j'ai envie de raconter mon dernier match en détails à un journaliste, je le fais. Et si je suis d'humeur au sarcasme, je ne m'en prive pas.

De toute façon, je mens déjà sur la moitié de ma vie. Ce qui s'est passé à l'Abbaye, les raisons pour lesquelles j'y aie été et les effets sur ma personnalité actuelle, je peux pas raconter ça. C'est le genre de truc qui se raconte pas.

À vous je peux bien le faire par contre. Je vous connais pas. Vous écrirez pas d'article sur moi dans _People_. En fait, c'est comme raconter sa vie à une chaise. Ah, la joie d'être comparé à un meuble du mobilier! Bon, j'arrête d'être méchant et je vous raconte.

Je vous ait déjà dressé le topo de mon enfance, inutile d'en rajouter il me semble. Juste vous dire que je n'ai jamais revu mon père et que ma mère est décédée d'un cancer il y a peu. Ça ne m'a pas rendu triste. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis mon entrée à l'Abbaye, depuis mes sept ans.

Hey oui, je suis entré à l'Abbaye à l'âge de sept ans. Presque en même temps que Yuriy, faut dire qu'on se connaissait déjà à l'époque. On s'était rencontrés un peu par hasard, probablement parce qu'on était deux gamins vivant la même existence misérable dans un quartier suintant la pauvreté.

On a aussi été approchés par Balkov presque en même temps, quoique personellement, j'ai réfléchi quelques jours avant d'accepter de le suivre. Yuriy, lui, n'a même pas prit le temps de retourner faire ses bagages chez lui. Faut dire qu'à l'époque il était tellement pauvre qu'il traînait probablement avec lui les seuls objets de valeur qu'il possédait.

M'enfin. Je suis resté pas loin de neuf ans dans cet endroit maudit. On était environ une centaine de garçons, parfois plus, parfois moins. Il y a déjà eu quelques filles, mais Balkov a rapidement cessé de les recruter. Elles se tuaient à la tâche. Sans jeu de mots.

J'dois avouer qu'au départ, j'ai eu de la difficulté à m'adapter aussi. Même si je savais déjà jouer au beyblade, Yuriy progressait plus rapidement que moi et bientôt, il s'est mit à se tenir avec cette espèce de tête de truite, Beldyïev. Une gueule de bestiole aquatique, mais un talent fou, il était de loin meilleur que moi. Oh, ça ne semble pas un mal en soi, mais j'dois expliquer. L'Abbaye était un milieu compétitif. Les plus forts restaient, les plus faibles étaient mis à la porte. En n'étant pas parmi les trois ou quatre plus forts, Ivanov, Beldyïev, le petit-fils d'un assossié de Balkov et un type qui avait la carrure de Hulk, je risquais de m'attirer la colère de Boris et ma survie était en jeu.

Pour lui, perdre était une terrible humiliation. Ce qui comptait c'était d'être le plus fort, de s'entraîner. Il disait qu'il détenait la seule façon de performer en beyblade et nous, pauvres idiots, on le croyait. On ne voyait pas du tout en quoi notre existence était différente de celle des autres. On se croyait simplement plus forts.

En fait, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je commence à réaliser à quel point mon vécu n'a pas été normal.

Sérieusement, ça paraît con de dire ça, mais lorsqu'on se fait frapper tous les jours, on s'y habitue. Quand tous nos amis supportent le même calvaire quotidiennement, on n'a pas de point de comparaison et on se dit que c'est _ça_ un entraînement. Je pensais que ça faisait parti du lot. Tout comme les injections et les implants dans notre chair et nos muscles, tout comme la batterie de tests que j'ai passés, tout comme les douzaines de fois où on m'a fait avaler divers trucs en me prévenant qu'il était possible que j'en meure.

Si j'avais noté tous les produits pas nets qui sont dans mon corps en ce moment, la liste serait longue comme mon bras. Probablement plus puisque j'étais souvent endormi lors des opérations. En fait, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Il y en a qui n'y survivaient pas. Il y en a qui faisaient de terribles infections et ne guérissaient jamais. Pas seulement à cause des opérations, mais à cause de l'environnement en général. Le bâtiment n'avait pas la clim et le chauffage était toujours cassé quelque part. Autant vous dire qu'en été, on avait chaud et en hiver, on se les gelait. En plus, la bouffe était mauvaise et on nous donnait le strict minimum pour ne pas tomber dans un état comateux. Nos chambres ressemblaient à des cellules et nos matelas auraient pu être confondus avec des blocs de granit. Balkov avait fait exprès pour qu'on ait un environnement minable. Pour survivre ici, il fallait avoir une santé de fer et un moral d'acier. Il fallait être fort, capable d'endurer les pires sévices. C'est ce que Balkov voulait. Des enfants forts.

Moi j'ai survécu, mais j'en aie vu d'autres mourir. J'aurais de telles histoires à vous raconter, vous n'en dormiriez pas. J'ai vu ce que l'Homme est capable de faire subir à ses semblables dans une quête insensée. Mais ces histoires, c'est un des rares sujets sur lequel je suis incapable de plaisanter.

Parfois, je me demande sérieusement ce que ça fait avoir une vie normale. Je me demande ce que ça ferait si moi aussi je riais bêtement à propos de tout et de rien comme les gamins des autres équipes. Enfin, je dis _gamins_, mais c'est parce que je suis un genre de papy dans ma tête. J'suis pas si vieux que ça. J'ai juste plus de vécu que la majorité des gens.

Quand je les vois tous qui s'extasient à propos de tout et de rien comme si la vie était magnifique, ça me rend malade. J'ai envie de leur dire ''Mais taisez-vous! Si comme moi vous saviez que l'existence c'est pas si rose que ça, vous n'agiriez pas de façon aussi inscouciante!''

Ce doit être tout le travail que j'ai dû accomplir pour survivre qui me rend méchant comme ça. Je devais entrer dans l'équipe de Balkov. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'entraîner inutilement toute ma vie pour rester enfermé dans une Abbaye pourrie.

J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pieds pour rejoindre les rangs de leur équipe. Tout en luttant pour conserver une part de ma personne, j'ai feint de lui être complètement dévoué. C'était sérieusement épuisant. Une des docs de l'Abbaye disait que j'étais devenu irritable, nerveux, hypocrite, cruel, mais dieu que je m'en fichais. Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour finir dans la rue encore une fois. Emmenez-en des matelas de pierre et de la nourriture pourrie, je suis capable d'en prendre! Pourvu que ça m'aide à devenir plus fort.

Quelques jours avant la formation officielle de l'équipe, la chance m'a souri. J'avais douze ans. Nikita Beldyïev avait été mis dehors par Balkov lui-même, prétextant que le garçon n'avait pas supporté sa dernière opération. Je n'étais pas le ''suivant sur la liste'', mais Boris m'a quand même inclus dans l'équipe, argumentant que je progresserais rapidement si j'avais un spectre.

Vous imaginez le sentiment que dois ressentir un orphelin à qui on donne des parents? Moi je sais. Soudainement, j'étais dans l'équipe officielle. Soudainement, je n'avais plus à craindre d'être renvoyé dès le lendemain. Soudainement, on me respectait et j'avais un peu plus de liberté. Soudainement, j'étais quelqu'un.

Au tout début, nous étions cinq. Yuriy et moi bien sûr, mais aussi Hulk, un Japonais et un des sept nains. On nous a donné des spectres, un nom d'équipe, on nous a dit de jouer. C'est ce qu'on a fait et c'est ce qu'on continue de faire, encore aujourd'hui.

Sauf qu'on est libres. Balkov est en prison, l'Abbaye en ruine et abandonnée. Yuriy, Sergei et moi, on est enfin libres. On vit tous les trois dans notre appartement, mais dans le même immeuble. Comme Balkov conservait tous nos revenus, on s'est retrouvés avec une jolie somme qu'on peut utiliser comme bon nous semble. C'est comme un _happy end_ de film américain.

Sauf que si vous cherchez le générique, il y en a pas. Pas tout de suite. Mon film à moi vient juste de commencer, Bryan Kuznetsov, libre pour la première fois de sa vie.

Sympathique histoire non? Oh, ça ne restera probablement pas toujours ainsi, mais j'ai bon espoir que mon existence sera clémente. S'il y a un truc que j'ai appris c'est que tout finit par changer un jour ou l'autre. Donc, j'espère que lorsque le changement viendra, ce sera un changement positif.

Donc voilà. Un article comme ça sur ma vie vaudrait très très cher, mais une chance que vous n'allez pas aller le vendre à _People_ ou _Beyblade Magazine_.

N'est-ce-pas?

- - - -

**Précisions**

J'ai inventé une sœur et des frères à Bryan parce que je me disais que ce serait un poil improbable que tous les membres de l'équipe soient des enfants uniques. J'ai choisi Elena comme prénom parce que ça sonnait bien. Accessoirement, c'est aussi le prénom d'une des chanteuses de t.A.T.u.

Evgenia Kanaeva est une gymnaste russe, elle a 18 ans si je ne me trompe pas.

Bryan est parano à propos des journalistes, pardonnez-lui.


	10. Dix petits faits sur Kai et Hilary

Kaiylia La chanteuse de t.A.T.u., son nom complet est Elena Sergueïevna Katina. Un poil long pour une chanteuse, donc elle l'a raccourci en Lena Katina^^ Merci pour tes reviews!

SNT59 Cool alors, enjoy le manga u_u Merci pour ta review!

rayast Arf, moi je profite d'un moment de trop-plein d'inspiration pour écrire plein de trucs. Tu parles un patois chinois? Cool! Moi je parle heu… français et québécois XD. Ça compte pour une langue? Sinon, merci pour tes longues reviews, elles font plaisir à lire.

**Parce que j'adore ce couple à la vie, à la mort…**

**Dix petits faits sur Kai et Hilary**

1) Ou dix faits sur le couple le plus surprenant, étrange, imprévisible et innatendu de toute l'histoire du Beyblade.

2) Hilary n'avait jamais prit conscience du moment où elle avait commencé à aimer Kai. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours été attirée par lui.

3) Kai, par contre, se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait. Sans doute exaspérée par son manque de sociabilité, Hilary lui avait demandé un jour s'il y avait quelqu'un sur cette planète pour qui il serait prêt à se jeter devant un bus. Spontanément, il avait répondu oui. Ce n'est que des années plus tard qu'il lui avait spécifié que c'était à elle qu'il avait pensé.

4) Kai a un ego insurmontable, une fierté à tout casser, il est terriblement orgueilleux, indépendant, déloyal, il n'a aucun sens de l'humour, il n'est pas très bavard et complètement dépourvu de sens social. _Je me demande vraiment comment je fais pour le supporter_, se dit Hilary en se blotissant de nouveau dans ses bras.

5) Lorsque leur relation avait été annoncée à gros titres dans les journaux à potins (un paparazzi avait prit un cliché d'eux dans les bras l'un de l'autre), le monde entier en avait été bouche bée. Tyson en était resté abasourdi durant deux semaines. Max avait vérifié au moins trois fois si ce n'était pas le premier avril. Rei avait passé la journée au téléphone à assurer à tous les journalistes (aussi ébahis que le reste de la populace) _que non ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur, oui c'est bien vrai, non, on ignore totalement comment ils ont pu finir ensemble_. Même grand-papa Granger en avait été fort déçu, argumentant qu'Hilary aurait fait une compagne plus que merveilleuse pour son petit-fils.

6) On ne leur donnait pas trois mois. Six, pour les plus optimistes. Tyson prédisait qu'Hilary se lasserait vite du côté associal de Kai. Max lui, pensait plutôt que ce serait Kai qui ne supporterait bientôt plus la tête de cochon de miss Tachibana.

Cinq ans plus tard, on s'apperçoit que Kai s'est accomodé au sale caractère de la demoiselle et qu'Hilary vit très bien avec le sociopathe.

7) Certains décrivent Hilary comme ''l'unique faiblesse de Kai''. En réalité, ils ont tout faux. Hilary n'est pas une faiblesse. C'est celle qui l'encourage lorsqu'il gagne et l'appuie lorsqu'il perd. C'est celle qui est toujours là lorsqu'il en a besoin. Elle le connaît mieux que quiconque, elle l'aime entièrement, passionément et c'est réciproque. Hilary est davantage sa plus grande force que sa plus grande faiblesse.

8) Sortir avec Kai n'était pas comme sortir avec un type normal. Il ne la touchait jamais en public. Il ne lui offrait pas de fleurs, de petits cadeaux ou de chocolat. Ils sortaient rarement et lorsque c'était le cas, ils ne planifianent jamais d'avance et ce n'était pas des sorties typiques.

Cependant, Hilary n'imaginait pas sa vie autrement. Elle savait que Kai l'aimait et sa manière, il lui rappelait constamment. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sorties ou de cadeaux pour en avoir la preuve.

9) À son contact, Hilary avait appris à voir ce qu'on ne voit pas. Même s'il semblait souvent complètement détaché du monde extérieur, Hilary savait maintenant que Kai passait en fait son temps à observer et à écouter.

Elle avait donc découvert que Tyson, malgré son grand sourire, avait parfois de longues périodes de découragement. Elle avait découvert que Max cherchait constamment l'approbation de sa mère et que Rei et Mariah étaient secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est fou à quel point le silence pouvait en dire tellement plus qu'une conversation inutile.

10) À son contact, Kai avait appris –ou plutôt découvert- que s'ouvrir un peu ne tue pas. Et que ce peut être bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous connaît mieux que quiconque. Maintenant, il ne comptait plus que sur lui-même, il pouvait compter sur Hilary aussi. Cette idée aurait dû le terrifier, mais bizarrement, elle lui plaisait. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hilary et pas d'une autre.

Parce qu'Hilary était la seule personne au monde en qui il pouvait avoir entièrement confiance.

- - - -

Kai/Hil pour toujours^^ Le fait 3 est inspiré de la fic _Things are changing_ par allconspirer. Si ma mémoire n'est pas trop mauvaise, il y a une scène semblable dans la fic. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de poster ça parce que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est fan du Kai/Hil, mais bonnnn, limite je ferais des trucs sur d'autres couples aussi (je piquerais des persos à rayast u.u)


	11. American Woman

**rayast** Ah, si mes chapts t'inspirent tant mieux^^ Au fait, si ça t'embête si dans un avenir rapproché je t'emprunte un perso (Bess probablement, mais j'en dis plus à la fin) pour un petit moment? Probablement pas pour un chapitre complet, mais quand même. Je vais préciser qu'elle vient de ta fic, t'inquiète!^^  
Perso, je n'aimais pas non plus le Kai/Hil avant, mais un jour je suis tombée sur un site relatant TOUS les indices sur eux qu'on voit dans TOUS les épisodes de Beyblade et depuis, je suis fan^^

Je suis contente que tu aimes bien le fait 7! Sérieusement, dans les fanfics il y a toujours une fille quelque part qui se fait enlever, alors je me suis dit ''mais pourquoi la fille est toujours une faiblesse?'' Et parlant de Lin… elle ce serait plutôt son mec qui se ferait enlever!

Arfff, faut pas discuter avec sa conscience, ce truc c'est le mal (mais dis-lui quand même de poster hein!)

**yaoifanatique** Pas grave, Internet qui lâche, je connais ça! De toute façon, je ne peux pas me plaindre sur les reviews, j'en laisse souvent des assez concises et parfois j'oublie complètement d'en faire.

**SNT59** Merci pour ta review! Oh que oui ils sont bien assortis! (fan à vie)

**Un genre de trucpatente qui ne mérite même pas le titre d'oneshot fait dans un moment de pur ennui. Sur Emily. Oui, Emily Watson est apparament son vrai nom. Le titre vient de la célèbre chanson. **

**American Woman**

1) Emily est rousse. Et pas d'un roux discret. Ses cheveux sont d'une incroyable couleur carotte, citrouille, mandarine ou un terrible mélange des trois. Autant dire qu'ils ne passent pas inaperçus. Pourtant, personne ne lui fait jamais de remarques sur les roux et les rares personnes qui s'y risquent le font en toute amitié. La raison, si elle est bizarre, est toute simple : la personnalité flamboyante d'Emily éclipse tout à fait l'intérêt que l'on pourrait porter à ses cheveux.

2) Elle a commencé à jouer au beyblade un peu par hasard, à la suite d'un pari avec un de ses amis, un macho qui lui avait dit qu'une fille ne pouvait gagner un match contre lui. Emily avait perdu le match et son ami lui avait tiré la langue. Aujourd'hui, alors que son équipe est la championne des États-Unis, c'est elle qui lui a tiré la langue.

3) Oui, elle peut bien l'avouer aujourd'hui, elle a déjà éprouvé une sorte de mini-toute-petite-attirance pour Kai. Mais Kai est de ceux dont le cœur reste insondable et Emily n'avait ni le courage ni la patience de tenter d'en percer tous les secrets.

4) Aux dires de ses anciens, actuels et futurs professeurs, Emily Watson est une étudiante modèle, tout à fait brillante promise à un avenir radieux. Son QI ferait pâlir d'envie plusieurs scientifiques, le nombre de ses certificats de mérite tapera bientôt les trois chiffres et ses connaissances dans tous les domaines sont toujours exactes et surprenantes. Même si elle a sauté quelques classes, n'importe quelle université digne de ce nom l'accueillerait à bras ouverts si elle exprimait le désir de s'y inscrire. Autant vous dire que ses parents ne peuvent s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi DIANTRE avait-elle choisi une carrière de sportive??

5) Avant, Emily était certaine que la science pouvait avoir raison de tout. Elle en est toujours fortement convaincue. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voit Tyson Granger, qui se relève inlassablement après chaque coup reçu et qui remporte la victoire alors qu'il n'avait théoriquement aucune chance, elle se dit que ce ne doit pas être si simple que ça.

**- - - - -**

**J'ai besoin de votre aide. Peut-être pas le prochain, mais je compte publier un one (ou deux) sur les possibles couples dans beyblade. Mais voilà, je voudrais savoir : lesquels désirez-vous voir? Je peux faire plusieurs couples avec le même perso, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne compte pas écrire de yuri ou de yaoi puisque ce ne sont pas des genres dont je sois fan. Quand même, laissez-moi votre avis! Merci d'avance !**


	12. La bonne personne

Voici un petit truc différent, qui se passe bien avant le début de la première saison. **Oui, je vous **_**assure**_** que ça a un rapport avec Beyblade.**

SNT59 : Moi, je donne des mauvaises idées? Cool^^ Utilise-les! Sinon, si on doit compatir à ce qui arrive à Ming Ming, on devrait compatir pour tous les persos!

Rayast : Boaf, tu peux pas être plus lente qu'une auteure dont je suis la fic depuis… 3 ans. Elle fait environ deux ou trois chapitres par année. Perso je trouve que Ming Ming a une petite voix mignonne, mais sans plus. Tant qu'au fait 8 de la section de Kenny, c'est exactement pour cette raison que je l'ai mit, pauvre Hilary qui manque de bousiller les données de Kenny…

Sinon, sûrement que Kenny a des yeux, ou alors il en a qu'un et il est cyclope… Merci pour ta review et bonne chance pour ta fic!

Kaiylia : Merci pour ta review!

**La bonne personne**

-Mademoiselle Irina Volkova je présume?

-Oui c'est cela

-Asseyez-vous

La vieille gouvernante en face d'elle lui désigna un confortable fauteuil de cuir et Irina s'y assit sans se faire prier. Elle s'assura discrètement que sa jupe ne faisait aucun pli et que ses cheveux étaient bien en place. Les emplois étaient rares ces derniers temps à Moscou et cette offre pour être domestique dans un si beau manoir tombait à pic. Elle se devait de bien paraître afin qu'on retienne sa candidature.

Irina savait qu'elle avait de la compétition –elle ne serait pas la seule à postuler- mais elle avait confiance en ses capacités. Même si elle était dans la jeune vingtaine, elle savait faire preuve d'un professionnalisme remarquable.

-Donc, reprit la vieille dame, j'ai lu sur votre C.V. que vous avez travaillé deux ans dans une librairie et trois ans comme concierge dans une manufacture de vêtements.

-En effet

-Vous n'avez donc aucune expérience en tant que domestique dans une maison comme ici?

-Non madame, répondit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux, mais je saurais apprendre rapidement si je suis engagée.

-Oh mais vous êtes engagée, reprit la vieille gouvernante d'un ton presque anodin, comme si elle venait de lui annoncer la météo.

Irina ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise

-Mais… s'il s'avère que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il vous faut? Fit-elle inquiète.

-Vous croyez ne pas l'être?

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela madame

-Alors soyez-le. La maîtresse de maison a besoin d'une nouvelle bonne immédiatement, nous n'avons pas le temps de recevoir des dizaines de CV et de faire des entrevues par la suite. Vous semblez correcte, vous êtes engagée. Suivez-moi, je vous montre la maison.

Avec une agilité surprenante pour son âge, la gouvernante se leva et sortit vivement de la pièce, encourageant Irina à la suivre.

Le manoir était encore plus splendide que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. L'entrevue s'était passée dans un petit salon non loin de l'entrée, qu'Irina avait trouvé superbe. Comparé aux autres pièces de la résidence, ce petit salon lui paraissait tout à fait terne maintenant. Les chambres se comptaient par dizaines, les pièces par vingtaines. Il y a avait un nombre incalculable de couloirs, d'escaliers, d'œuvres d'art, de sculptures et de superbes meubles antiques. Les couleurs étaient sombres, l'élément principal étant le bois. Irina n'était pas une experte, mais elle pouvait affirmer que c'était du bois d'excellente qualité.

Le manoir n'était pas spécialement accueillant, mais il était décoré avec richesse et goût. Irina se fit mentalement le portait des gens qui devaient habiter ici. Probablement un vieux couple marié n'ayant pas d'enfant. Elle n'avait vu aucun jouet, aucune photo, rien de personnel.

La gouvernante l'arracha à sa contemplation en lui disant :

-Madame va sortir bientôt, peut-être désiriez-vous la rencontrer?

-Oh oui, j'aimerais beaucoup

Irina suivit de nouveau son ''guide'' au travers du manoir, mais elles ne se rendirent pas où elles avaient prévu d'aller puisque la dite Madame apparut devant eux.

La nouvelle servante fut frappée par sa beauté. Une longue chevelure de jais encadrait un superbe visage aux traits sévères, sans âge. Elle était grande et mince et portait une magnifique robe de soirée pourpre. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Irina pensa à un mélange entre une reine de glace et un mannequin. La femme, quoiqu'asiatique, s'adressa à la gouvernante dans un russe parfait :

-Olia, c'est la nouvelle?

-Oui madame, je lui fais visiter la maison.

-Excellent. Faites mettre mes valises dans la voiture et assurez-vous que mon vol soit réservé.

-Bien madame.

Sans plus de formalité, la maîtresse de maison s'éloigna sans les regarder. Voyant l'air étonné d'Irina, Olia lui expliqua la situation :

-Madame se rend à une soirée et ensuite, elle prend l'avion pour rejoindre son mari à Volgograd. Monsieur et Madame sont rarement à la maison.

Irina hocha la tête, étonnée que son idée d'un couple âgé se soit révélée fausse. Cependant, elle ne s'en soucia plus et attendit le reste des instructions d'Olia.

Cette dernière, qui avait disparu durant quelques minutes, revint dans le passage où se trouvait Irina avec deux immenses valises, que la nouvelle l'aida à porter jusqu'à une superbe BMW noire. Le garage était tout aussi hors de proportions que le reste de la maison. Tout y était automatique et la BMW n'était pas la seule voiture de luxe présente. Irina était incapable de nommer toutes ces marques, mais elle savait que chacune de ces voitures devait valoir plus que son salaire annuel.

Les deux femmes revinrent dans la maison. Olia et Irina passèrent à la cuisine où la gouvernante lui fit quelques précisions sur son nouvel horaire :

-Comme vous avez lu dans l'offre d'emploi, ceci est un travail à temps plein. Vous aurez un jour de congé par semaine, mais vous serez nourrie, logée et payée ici même. Vos principales tâches consisteront à vous plier aux exigences de Monsieur et Madame et de veiller à ce que le ménage soit fait.

Irina acquiesca, mais Olia reprit avec un demi-sourire:

-Entre nous –et Irina fut surprise puisque c'était la première fois que la vieille dame lui donnait son opinion sur quoi que ce soit- ce n'est pas la tâche la plus difficile, cette demeure est toujours obstinément impeccable.

La jeune femme blonde acquiesca. Olia la fit ensuite monter au dernier étage de la maison afin de lui montrer sa chambre. C'était une petite pièce simple, mais jolie, dans laquelle Irina se sentit tout de suite à l'aise. Elle prit la liberté d'enlever son manteau et de poser une question à sa guide, une question qui la taraudait depuis quelques instants :

-Qui sont exactement Monsieur et Madame? Je veux dire… que font-ils? Auront-ils des exigences particulières?

-Ce sont les propriétaires de la compagnie familiale de Monsieur. Ce dernier voyage beaucoup, il est rarement ici. C'est une personne tout à fait aimable, mais je vous déconseille de déplaire à sa femme ou à son père, ils seraient capables de vous empêcher de trouver un autre emploi pour le reste de votre existence.

Irina frissonna à l'idée que des gens avec autant de pouvoir puissent exister.

-Vous parlez japonais mademoiselle Volkova?

-Non

-Et anglais?

-De base

-Vous devrez savoir les parler couramment. Tout le monde ici est au minimum bilingue, nous recevons beaucoup de clients de différents pays, surtout du Japon. Comme vous le savez sans doute, on attend beaucoup de vous au sein du manoir. Vous devez non seulement être une domestique, mais vous faites désormais partie de cette demeure avec toutes les responsabilités et la discrétion que cela implique. Si vous êtes la bonne personne, vous venez de gagner un emploi à vie.

La jeune femme fut enchantée de cette nouvelle. Les défis ne lui faisaient pas peur, de plus, elle ressentait un mélange de hâte et d'excitation à l'idée de connaître les secrets d'une famille aussi prestigieuse.

Alors que les deux femmes redescendaient le grand escalier princial, la gouvernante continua de faire ses recommandations. Poser le moins de questions possibles et si c'était vraiment nécessaire, s'assurer que la question ne soit pas indiscrète. Il y avait certains sujets qu'elle apprendrait à éviter. Être toujours polie et respectueuse. Ne s'étonner d'aucune situation. Ne pas répéter ce qu'elle pourrait entendre entre ces murs, même s'il ne s'agissait que de banalités.

Tout en prenant note de ces différents renseignements, Irina remarqua qu'Olia l'avait emmenée devant une autre porte, une pièce qu'elles n'avaient pas visitée. Devant son air interrogatif, Olia précisa :

-Avant de signer le contrat d'engagement, je vais vous faire rencontrer le dernier membre de la maison. Il s'agit du fils de monsieur et madame

-Mais… le contrat ne parlait pas d'enfant!

-J'ai dit _fils_ pas _enfant_ précisa Olia, un air de reproche sur le visage.

Irina se giffla mentalement de n'avoir pas pensé que le ''fils'' puisse être âgé. Après tout, Madame avait l'air d'être plutôt jeune, mais peut-être ne l'était-elle pas tant que ça? Ou alors le fils était issu d'un premier mariage de Monsieur. Peu importe, on lui avait dit de ne pas poser de questions, elle ne le fit donc pas. Elle tâcha de prendre un air convivial alors qu'Olia entrait dans la pièce.

Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle passa la porte. Le fils était effectivement un enfant, cinq ans, tout au plus. Il avait les cheveux bleus, une peau pâle et d'immenses yeux violets très calmes, très doux, presque tristes. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'un énième petit salon et il observait les deux femmes d'un air nullement inquiet, comme s'il voyait des étrangers dans sa maison tous les jours.

-Kai-sama? Fit la gouvernante d'une voix respectueuse.

L'enfant fixa sur elle son regard mauve, attendant patiemment la suite.

Olia dit ensuite quelques mots dans une langue qu'Irina ne comprenait pas, probablement du japonais, mais puisque la vieille dame parlait en tendant la main vers elle, elle se dit que ce devait être des présentations. Cependant, elle se sentit encore plus surprise lorsque le jeune enfant s'adressa à elle, d'un ton neutre et poli, beaucoup trop mature pour son âge.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Volkova. On m'a dit que vous étiez nouvelle, j'espère que votre emploi ici vous plaira.

Irina eut presque envie de pleurer, de s'exclamer ou les deux à la fois. Elle voyait un enfant, mais la personne qui s'adressait à elle était un adulte.

Voyant le malaise de sa nouvelle protégée, Olia dit de nouveau quelques mots à Kai en japonais et les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce.

Muette et encore sous le choc, Irina tourna vers son guide avec des yeux remplis de question. Cependant, Olia ne lui répondit que :

-Kai est un enfant très calme et mature pour son âge. Ses parents y veillent. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire de baby-sitting avec lui, ce qui sera probablement votre cas également. Donc, préciser ''enfant'' dans l'annonce aurait été parfaitement inutile.

Irina reprit :

-Mais… que voulez-vous dire par ''ses parents y veillent''?

-Ça fait parti des questions qu'il ne faut pas poser.

Les interrogations dans les yeux d'Irina n'avaient pas disparues, mais Olia ne semblait pas pressée d'y répondre. Il faudrait bien que la nouvelle comprenne rapidement à quel genre de maison elle avait affaire.

- - - -

Finalement, il faut croire qu'Irina était la bonne personne. Elle est tout à fait capable de tenir sa langue sur tous les secrets de famille qu'elle a appris au cours des années. Elle parle maintenant un japonais courant et un bon anglais. Les habitudes de vie des maîtres de maison n'ont plus de secrets pour elle et elle se fait un devoir de les satisfaire.

Cependant, il y a bien une chose qu'Irina est incapable de faire. Même si elle le voit rarement et qu'il ne lui cause aucun problème, Irina n'a plus jamais été capable de croiser le regard violet, si doux et si triste du jeune maître Hiwatari.

Un enfant qu'on considère comme un adulte. Il n'a pas sept ans, mais il parle parfaitement plusieurs langues, il connait les règles de l'étiquette par cœur et il est probablement plus cultivé qu'Irina ne le sera jamais.

Un être dépourvu d'enfance, un être à qui on a interdit de faire des erreurs. C'est tout ce qui lui vient en tête lorsqu'elle le voit errer pensivement dans les couloirs de la maison, l'enfant qui s'ennuie dans sa prison dorée.

La jeune femme sent son cœur se serrer à chaque fois que dans son esprit s'immisce la pensée que les personnes qui rendent ce petit être si malheureux sont les mêmes qui lui donnent à elle un emploi, une demeure et un salaire décent.

Et Irina se sent coupable envers le jeune garçon, comme si elle lui enlevait directement une chance d'exister, même si elle ne fait rien d'autre que respecter les règles que lui imposent ses parents.

Travailler pour les Hiwatari sans voir les injustices qu'ils imposent au sein de leur propre famille, s'aveugler volontairement comme le reste des domestiques le faisaient, pour ça, Irina n'était pas la bonne personne.

- - - -

C'est un truc assez différent que j'ai essayé, j'aimerais bien avoir vos commentaires. Il a quelques liens avec le one _Réunion de famille_, mais j'imagine qu'on peut comprendre sans l'avoir lu. Pour vous donner une idée, Kai a moins de sept ans là-dedans.


	13. Quelques possibilités de couples à venir

Kaiylia : Bof, perso je n'ai pas très envie d'imaginer ce qui se passe dans la tête de Boris… Et j'ai pas trop envie de m'y frotter non plus, il doit bien faire 3 têtes de plus que moi XD

Rayast : Perso je poste à toutes les semaines, mais j'ai un rythme d'écriture cyclique; une semaine je vais écrire 10 ones et les deux semaines suivantes, rien du tout, ou alors que de la trad (parce que ce truc est très long, mais j'ai presque fini le chapitre 9^^)

En effet, le rire est une bonne chose, mais je ne suis pas certaine que Bobo soit de notre avis… Donc, moi je vais aller voir TON chapitre puisque je suis re chez moi^^

Annabelle : Oh mon dieu, une nouvelle revieweuse!! *courbette* Merci, bienvenue, que dire, je suis heureuse que mes fics te plaisent!!

_Bon, à savoir que chaque point se lit séparément des autres (sauf le 8 et le 9). Donc, je peux faire référence à un couple dans la première possibilité et le détruire totalement dans le deuxième. Quelques persos appartiennent à Rayast, vous verrez assez vites lesquels. _

**Quelques possibilités de couples à venir…**

**Puisque Aoki Takao manque cruellement de romantisme**

1) Pour que Rei succombe enfin à ses charmes, Mariah n'a pas eu à faire preuve de sensualité, de féminité, de provocation ou de gentillesse. Elle faisait déjà tout ça. Elle n'a eu qu'à faire preuve de _patience_, le temps que Rei daigne lever les yeux de Drigger et remarque que son amie d'enfance était maintenant une jeune femme qui avait fort agréablement tourné.

2) Lorsque l'équipe des Bladebreakers venait tout juste d'être formée, Max et Tyson avaient fait un pacte de sang, se jurant de ne jamais tomber amoureux d'une fille membre d'une équipe adverse. Lorsqu'il a raconté cet épisode de sa vie sa nouvelle copine Bess, une membre des Cats' Eyes, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de plaisanter sur son sens de l'honneur défaillant.

3) L'autre jour, Bryan a subi eu une entrevue avec un journaliste détestable plus ou moins engageant. Le type tentait sans cesse de déguiser ses questions en réponses et ne s'intéressait visiblement pas au beyblade. Bryan avait eu envie de mettre fin rapidement à ce moment ennuyant, lorsqu'une très jolie fille était entrée dans la pièce et leurs avait demandé s'ils avaient soifs. Bryan n'était pas insensible à la beauté féminine, mais ça avait été la première fois qu'il avait pu constater par lui-même que OUI, on peut bêtement perdre tous ses moyens lorsqu'une de ces créatures nous fait particulièrement effet.

Il faut croire que le type en face de lui avait remarqué son malaise puisqu'il l'avait informé avec un sourire mauvais que la mignonne brunette était _sa sœur adorée_. Oh yeah.

4) Mine de rien, Ming Ming était une grande romantique. Ses CD comprenaient un agréable répertoire de chansons d'amour et elle était une grande fan de toutes les émissions à l'eau de rose. Elle adorait s'informer des nouveaux couples dans le métier et elle avait une intuition incroyable pour prédire leurs aléas avant même qu'ils ne se produisent. Il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi elle avait orné sa tenue de cœurs roses. Depuis toute petite, elle espérait rencontrer le prince charmant lors d'une grande réception, au détour d'un de ses nombreux voyages ou dans l'espace VIP d'un aéroport international. Pourquoi pas un riche héritier, un musicien, ou alors, un chanteur comme elle?

Cependant, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu prédire qu'elle rencontrerait l'amour de sa vie durant son adolescence, au sein de sa propre équipe de beyblade, un type tout simple qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais remarqué s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fameux réveillon…

5) Tout le monde se souviendra du 7 mai d'il y a deux ans, jour où le célèbre Brooklyn, invaincu depuis sa défaite au Japon, avait été battu pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie par… une fille.

Un match remarquable d'ailleurs, qui s'était soldé par la défaite du garçon. On avait craint pour la vie de son adversaire. On l'avait entourée de gardes du corps, on l'avait tenue exagérément éloignée de Brooklyn durant le reste de la journée et on avait même insisté pour qu'elle ne sorte pas seule de sa loge.

Malgré toutes ces précautions, trois jours plus tard les deux adversaires s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et deux semaines après, ils sortaient ensemble.

6) Lorsque Tyson avait demandé timidement à son frère comment s'y prendre pour annoncer ses sentiments à une jolie brunette, Hiro s'était senti envahi par un soudain élan de fraternité. Il lui avait tenu un discours de presque deux heures dans lequel il lui avait expliqué avec émotion que la stratégie gagnante avec les filles était douceur+tendresse+subtilité.

C'est avec ce schéma en tête que Tyson était parti assister au prochain match de Meiko, mais ce n'était pas celui auquel il s'était tenu. En effet, assis au premier rang des gradins, Tyson n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler à une Meiko presque vaincue ''_PUTAIN DE MERDE MEIKO, MA FUTURE COPINE N'EST PAS UNE PERDANTE!''_

Ça avait suffi à faire gagner à cette dernière son match, à éviter à Tyson une déclaration fleurie et à faire hurler Hiro de découragement devant l'absence de romantisme de son petit frère.

8) Depuis que les F Sangre étaient revenus du Japon, Raul trouvait sa sœur de plus en plus bizarre. En effet, prétextant un soudain intérêt pour les cultures slaves, Julia s'était mise à apprendre le russe d'elle-même, avec une motivation ahurissante. C'est même encore plus étrange lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'elle devait avoir un bon niveau en vue des prochains tournois. Raul n'était pas certain, mais son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle avait l'intention de pratiquer son accent avec une certaine personne en particulier.

9) Maintenant, alors que les tournois ont recommencés, il voit sa sœur se diriger tous les soirs vers les loges des Blitzkrieg Boys, sois-disant afin ''d'améliorer sa prononciation'' (alors que cette dernière est proche de la perfection). Raul n'a pas besoin de poser de questions à sa sœur pour savoir que son petit doigt n'était pas loin de la vérité.

10) Dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité, ce sont toujours les hommes les plus forts qui étaient privilégiés. Pour trouver leur nourriture, pour repousser les envahisseurs, pour protéger leurs biens et leurs familles. Il était même arrivé que certains aient à se battre pour gagner le cœur d'une gentille _lady_.

C'est l'histoire qui se répétait. Ici et maintenant, s'affronteraient deux adversaires sans pitié. Le duel serait violent, mais équitable. La première personne à être mise K.O. devrait laisser son âme sœur à l'autre.

Ici, pas de défis stupides, pas de toupies, pas de jeu vidéo ou de concours de chant. Les pieds et les poings, un combat à mains nues. De la sueur et du sang, que du vrai. Déjà, la _lady_ en détresse tente de dissuader les deux adversaires, en position de combat:

-Lin, Mariah, vous êtes folles!

-Tais-toi mon chéri, miaula la fille aux cheveux roses, je veux montrer à cette folle que tu es à moi.

-Ah! C'est moi que tu traites de folle? Ce sera toi la folle lorsque je t'aurais mise à terre pouffiasse! Hurla son adversaire.

-Les filles, enfin, on pourrait dialoguer, inutile de vous battre pour moi…

-Non Rei, fit Lin, je veux te gagner une bonne fois pour toutes!

-Et vous pensez qu'un combat est le meilleur moyen de décider laquelle de vous aura l'exclusivité sur _moi_?

-OUI, firent les deux filles en chœur.

-Et j'ai mon mot à dire moi?

-NON!

Comme quoi même au 21e siècle, l'homme ne s'est pas encore défait de ces mœurs barbares et violentes qui ont forgées son histoire.

- - - -

**Donc, premier essai avec les personnages de Rayast. Bess, Meiko et Lin lui appartiennent. J'ai essayé de les intégrer, mais de faire les situations compréhensibles pour les lecteurs qui ne connaissent pas sa fic. Mais bon, quand même préciser que Lin a un très **_**très**_** fort caractère. Les 3 filles sont également membres d'une équipe nommée les Cats' Eyes. **


	14. 10 façons d'énerver Hilary Tachibana

**10 façons d'énerver Hilary Tachibana**

10- Demandez-lui si c'est pour faire conccurence à Ming Ming qu'elle porte des shorts aussi courts.

9- Si elle s'énerve, dites-lui que Ming Ming _elle_ sait jouer au beyblade et n'est pas une loque inutile comme _une certaine personne_.

8- Rappelez-lui tous les moments où sa présence n'a servi à rien. Pour que ce soit plus rapide, mettez-la devant _Beyblade G Revolution_.

7- Enfermez-la dans un placard avec Daichi.

6- Dites ''Ha, ton maquillage coule, c'est horrible!''. Lorsqu'elle se souviendra qu'elle n'est pas maquillée, reprenez ''Oups non, désolé, c'est juste ton visage alors''

5- Obligez-la à mettre Tyson au régime et à en supporter les conséquences.

4- En public, demandez-lui ce que ça fait d'être la femme de ménage d'une bande de garçons.

3- Imitez-la. Le plus longtemps possible.

2- Si après tous ces coups bas elle est triste, dites-lui d'un ton réconfortant : ''Attends, je vais chercher Tyson, je sais pas quoi faire moi avec les mégères qui pleurent''

1-Variante : ''Oh yeah, je l'ai fait pleurer 2 fois en moins de 2 jours, tu me dois 10$ Daichi!''

- - - -

**Annabelle :** Ah mais il faut mettre des coms!! Comme j'avais écrit quelque part, les commentaires sont la seule récompense qu'un auteur de fanfic peut espérer recevoir, de plus, la section beyblade n'est pas franchement celle qui attire les foules donc… Mais tuccas, je suis très heureuse que tu aimes mes ones, et la personne à qui je pensais dans le fait avec Julia c'est Yuriy (Tala).

**SNT59 :** Non, malheureusement, je n'ai pas dû recevoir ta review, c'est peut-être un bug? Et bah je n'ai pas casée Kai avec toi pour ta survie personnelle, imagine, il y aurait des hordes de groupies qui voudraient te scalper…

**Rayast :** Merci pour ta review, j'y avais déjà répondu non? Mais bon, au risque de me répéter, ça ne m'embête pas du tout que tu piques mon idée (je t'ai bien emprunté tes persos…) et c'est Yuriy que j'imaginais avec Julia (bonjour les disputes!).

**Bonne année 2009 les gens! Prenez soin de vous, succès, amour, amitié, heu… mangez bien surtout aussi. Que vos plus chers désirs se réalisent (même si certains peuvent sortir très légèrement du cadre du possible) et continuez à fréquenter les merveilleux sites de fanfics! **


	15. Signes que vous regardez trop Beyblade

**25 signes que vous regardez trop beyblade**

1) Une écharpe portée à longueur d'année vous apparaît comme le paroxysme du sexy.

2) Le bus c'est ringard, pour voyager vous vous déplacez façon Daichi!! (en sautant par-dessus les autos et les bateaux comme dans le film)

3) Malgré les explications de votre prof de physique, vous restez toujours convaincu qu'une toupie lancée à bout de bras peut transpercer un rocher.

4) Votre mère a frôlé la crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle vous a vu vous dessiner des triangles dans le visage au moyen d'un feutre bleu.

5) Ce n'est rien comparé à la réaction de votre père lorsqu'il vous a vu vider une bouteille de gel coiffant sur vos nouveaux cheveux rouges.

6) Depuis peu, vous adorez les chats errants et les pigeons.

7) Votre vocabulaire a changé. Maintenant, vous «n'allumez plus le pc», vous «allez voir Dizzi»

8) De la même façon, vous ne «farnientez pas avant un examen important», vous «adoptez la Brooklyn-attitude»

9) Vous ne dites pas à votre mère de rouler plus vite en voiture, vous dites «Hyper vitesse maman!!»

10) Vous êtes particulièrement gentil avec la miss je-sais-tout de votre classe, en prévision du jour où elle vous suivra partout à travers le monde.

11) Vous prévoyez déménager en Russie, après tout, les beaux gosses sont fabriqués là-bas non?

12) Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de recouvrir vos aliments d'une couche de moutarde.

13) Depuis avoir vu Brooklyn, vous ne pensez plus qu'il n'y a que les loosers qui ont les cheveux roux. (1)

14) Vous avez découvert qu'on peut être un garçon, porter du violet, avoir un caractère de cochon, des peintures faciales ET avoir des dizaines de filles à ses pieds.

15) Bizarrement, vous avez eu moins de succès lorsque vous avez essayé.

16) Votre tentative avec une tresse, un bandeau frontal et des ballerines n'a pas fonctionnée non plus.

17) Vous tentez de convaincre votre grand-père de se mettre au kendo.

18) Votre mère a failli vous expédier à l'asile la première fois qu'elle vous a vu donner un prénom à l'ordinateur.

19) Depuis elle s'est habituée, mais refuse catégoriquement que vous nommiez son ara écarlate ''Dranzer''.

20) Vous avez terrifié votre chien en hurlant ''WOLBORG!! NOVAEEEEEE ROGUE!!!''

21) Vous vous êtes tapé une indigestion monstre en essayant de manger autant que Tyson.

22) Vous vous êtes massacré le front à coup de tournevis pour avoir la même cicatrice que Daichi.

23) Lorsqu'on vous reproche d'arriver en retard en cours, vous répondez ''Oh madame, ça n'aura plus d'importance lorsque je serai champion du monde de beyblade!''

24) Vous épluchez tous les épisodes afin de trouver une déclaration d'amour cachée.

25) Comparé à beyblade, vous trouvez que les jeux olympiques ont moins de panache et ils vous ennuient fortement.

- - - -

1 : Par rapport à ce point… non je n'ai rien contre les roux, j'aime bien les roux, je n'ai rien contre les Weasley, Emily ou Brooklyn, je suis moi-même rousse (pas naturellement mais bonnnn), donc ne vous offusquez pas de la comparaison! J'utilisais seulement le fameux cliché du nerd roux à lunettes!

Ceux qui sont incapables de mettre des commentaires sont invités à le faire par message privé, sur mon blog ou alors dans mes autres fics, je vais y répondre avec plaisir!


	16. Mozart et Salieri

**Oh mon dieu, je reviens de loin. J'essaie un petit truc… louche et différent, mais il me plaisait bien. **

**Kaiylia :** En même temps, dire n'importe quoi en russe demande une telle gymnastique de la bouche pour nous, pauvres francophones, qu'on est mieux de ne pas le dire par hasard! J'adore la Russie aussi et les pays nordiques en général. Merci pour ta review!

**Regan-Rider**** :** XD Kai va lancer la mode de l'écharpe ! Prochaine étape : Hiwatari Stylisme inc.

**SNT59 :** Diantre, t'es une vrai fan toi! Merci pour ta review!

**Mozart et Salieri**

Brooklyn est de la race de ceux qu'on appelle génies. Jusqu'il y a peu, il n'avait jamais douté une seule seconde de son immense talent et trouvait presque risible l'idée qu'on puisse franchement espérer le battre. Pour lui, le beyblade était un don, pas une passion. Jusqu'au jour où il avait été battu par lui, Kai Hiwatari. Avant, ce type n'avait été qu'un énième bladeur à des kilomètres de son propre talent. Puis, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour la seconde fois, Brooklyn l'avait vu se rapprocher dangereusement de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse dépasser.

Brooklyn avait passé des jours et des jours à méditer sur le pourquoi du comment, à réfléchir à sa vie et à ses passions. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas de passion, aucun but réel à atteindre, il n'était pas comme ce type aux yeux mauves qui l'avait battu par la seule force de la volonté. Il n'avait pas ce feu sacré qui brûlait en lui, ce désir de vaincre qui le faisait avancer. Il s'était rendu compte que, contrairement à ses coéquipiers, il avait toujours stagné au même niveau. Certe, un niveau proche de la perfection, mais réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu progresser lui avait fait un choc. Et il avait eu affreusement peur en réalisant qu'à partir de maintenant, la pensé magique que personne ne pourrait le battre ne suffirait plus.

À ce moment précis, Brooklyn s'était senti immensément, furieusement jaloux de Kai Hiwatari.

Kai est de la race de ceux qu'on appelle des combattants. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, il a dû se battre contre toutes les personnes qui ont tenté de lui laver le cerveau, de l'assimiler, d'en faire une autre personne que ce qu'il est. La seule chose dont il est réellement certain, c'est que le beyblade est une véritable passion pour lui. Son plus grand plaisir est de rencontrer des adversaires forts et de mesurer son talent avec eux. Il apprend de chaque victoire et de chaque défaite, il améliore sa technique, revoit sa stratégie. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait affronté Brooklyn, il était tombé sur un os. Non mieux; il était tombé sur le talent à l'état pur.

Après sa défaite, il s'était isolé durant de longs moments afin de revoir sa stratégie, inventer de nouvelles attaques, prévoir le prochain match et se remettre de ses émotions. Il avait été terrifié après son affrontement avec le propriétaire de Zeus, terrifié par le talent titanesque du joueur imbattable. Alors que lui avait travaillé durant des années afin de maîtriser Dranzer, Brooklyn avait atteint un niveau encore plus haut sans grands efforts. D'une simple pichnette, il avait réduit à néant tous ses efforts des derniers mois, comme si le grand Kai n'avait été d'une petite bosse sur son chemin de la victoire. Brooklyn l'avait regardé comme un adulte regarde avec pitié un enfant turbulent. En constatant le niveau surréel de son adveraire, Kai avait ressenti ce que dû ressentir Salieri face à Mozart.

À ce moment précis, Kai s'était senti terriblement, immensément jaloux de Brooklyn.

- - - -

Le titre est inspiré par le film _Amadeus_. Si ça vous intéresse, informez-vous sur wiki, j'ai une flemme terrible de résumer. Disons simplement que, selon le film, Salieri, un compositeur de la cour, aurait été jaloux du talent musical du prodige Mozart, allant jusqu'à vouloir sa mort.


	17. 10 faits sur Boris Balkov

**Voilà un petit truc en attendant que je retrouve de nouveau le temps d'écrire. Je travaille énormément ces temps-ci, c'en est presque effrayant, donc l'écriture passe au second plan. Voici quand même : **

**Dix faits sur Boris Balkov**

Ou comment le petit Boris Nikolaïévitch est devenu le monstre qu'on connaît aujourd'hui

1) Aujourd'hui en prison, Balkov sait qu'il lui reste peu de temps à subir l'humiliation quotidienne d'être un criminel. Un cancer du poumon gruge peu à peu son espérance de vie et il s'est résigné au fait qu'il ne verra jamais ses soixante-dix ans.

2) Il était né en banlieue de Kiev, dans ce pays que l'on nomme aujourd'hui l'Ukraine. Il était assez vieux pour se souvenir de Staline, pour avoir connu l'URSS et cette époque où tout le monde était _tovarichtch_. (1)

3) Malgré le fait qu'il ait dirigé l'Abbaye durant des années, il n'a jamais été accusé de quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Si on l'a enfermé, c'est uniquement pour ''complot et escroquerie''. Les juges ne sont pas ignorants des faits, mais faute de preuves ou de témoins, ils n'ont pu l'accuser. Aucun des cent dix-huit anciens membres n'a accepté de raconter les sévices qu'il avait subis entre les murs de pierre de l'abbaye Balkov.

4) Boris Nikolaïévitch Balkov, de son nom complet, n'éprouve absolument aucun remord à propos de ses actions passées. Pis, il ne voit réellement pas ce qu'il a pu faire de mal.

5) Il ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi ses anciens protégés le détestent. N'est-ce pas lui qui leur a tout enseigné, qui les a sorti de la misère, qui leur a tendu une main secourable? N'est-ce pas lui qui en a mené certains jusqu'à la gloire? Ils devraient le remercier à genoux plutôt que de le mépriser et s'éloigner de lui.

6) Une chose que peu de gens savent, c'est qu'avant de sombrer définitivement dans le crime, Boris Balkov était un brillant scientifique et un père de famille responsable. Dommage que cet… _accident_ ai tué sa femme et son fils et, qu'oh miracle, il en ai été le seul survivant.

7) Comme tous les autres criminels, Boris a été obligé d'avoir un entretien avec le psychiatre de la prison de Moscou. L'entrevue n'a duré qu'une heure, une seule petite heure.

Vingt ans plus tard, ce même psychiatre affirme faire encore des cauchemars à cause de l'unique heure passée à écouter les cruautés commises par un homme à l'esprit dérangé.

8) Même s'ils étaient associés, Voltaire Hiwatari n'est jamais allé voir Balkov en prison. Il s'est plutôt empressé de détruire toutes les preuves qui auraient pu le faire incarcérer _lui_.

9) Bien qu'il l'ai mit à excécution tardivement, le plan de domination mondiale de Boris Balkov était prévu depuis des décénies, que ce soit par l'Abbaye ou avec BEGA. Il avait absolument tout prévu et sans quelques… imprévus, il y serait arrivé sans problème.

Les psychiatres, en découvrant son plan écrit dans son journal personnel, furent horrifiés de constater à quel point le monde était passé à un cheveu du chaos.

10) Ceux qui rencontrent Boris et qui ne connaissent pas ses actions passées le décrivent comme un homme _charmant, poli et charismatique_.

- - - -

**SNT59 : Je ne peux pas lire ta fanfic, tu en publies sur un manga que je ne connais pas. **

**Kaiylia : Merci!**

**Et merci à rayast aussi^^ **

**1 : Durant l'époque soviétique, il était coutume d'appeler tout le monde camarade puisque les gens étaient supposés être tous égaux. En russe, on dit **_**tovarichtch**_**. **

**Pour le dernier point, je me suis inspiré du témoignage de la secrétaire d'Hitler qui décrivait son patron comme un homme délicat et souriant. Je me suis dit que pour que Boris réussisse à contrôler tant de gens, il devait avoir une excellente facade. **


	18. Comme un vent de Betty Crocker

**Comme un vent de Betty Crocker**

**Ou quand un certain jeune homme doit mettre sa fierté au placard pour faire une bonne action.**

Oui, bon, ok, ce qu'il faisait était probablement d'une stupidité affligeante doublé d'une minauderie de bonne femme. Peu importe. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Sinon il le regretterait et se sentirait mal de s'être dégonflé.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si cuisiner était une action dévalorisante en soi non? Il le faisait souvent même. Pas trop le choix, il vivait seul et le resto ça coûtait cher après un moment. Mais bon, jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'avait été au courant de ses talents culinaires et il s'en gardait bien d'en parler.

En Russie, les hommes qui participaient aux travaux domestiques ne s'en vantaient pas vraiment au risque de passer pour des faiblards. La coutume voulait que ce ne soient que les femmes qui se livrent à tous ces trucs. La plupart des garçons de son âge comptaient sur leur bonne et gentille maman pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

Mais Yuri Ivanov avait dû apprendre à vivre sans et, depuis qu'il était sorti de l'Abbaye et vivait seul, il avait appris à piler sur son orgueil en faisant du _travail de fille_. Si quelqu'un un jour avait déjà imaginé le terrible capitaine des Blitzkrieg Boys en train de faire sa vaisselle ou de passer l'aspirateur, cette personne était tombée pile sur la vérité. En même temps, il avait dû choisir entre sa manie de la propreté et son orgueil. Trancher n'avait pas été bien long et de toute façon, personne ne serait au courant. De plus, si un jour il devait vivre avec quelqu'un, il n'aurait qu'à faire comme les autres mecs et prétendre qu'il n'y connaissait que dalle.

_Un trois quart de tasse de lait froid, un autre trois quart de tasse de sucre à glacer, 2 c. à soupe de beurre fondu… _

Bon voilà, tous les ingrédients étaient prêts. Il avait choisi un mélange facile, mais bon. Tout le monde aimait la tarte au chocolat non? En plus, il ne voulait pas passer pour une mère poule en préparant un truc complexe. Le dessert serait froid, donc il pourrait se conserver au frigo. Pratique. Les desserts chauds sont souvent meilleurs et ont un petit goût réconfortant, mais c'était moins pratique de les réchauffer si on voulait s'en reprendre le jour d'après.

Yuriy se lava les mains une deuxième fois et commença à préparer la croûte. Bon, c'est sûr que c'était pas si difficile une fois commencé. Il en vint presque à oublier la raison pour laquelle il préparait cette tarte. Après tout… ce n'était pas comme s'il allait comettre un meurtre! Il allait simplement donner de sa personne dans un acte purement désintéressé. Voilà… purement désintéressé.

Il pensa un instant à ce que ses compagnons penseraient en le voyant ainsi, penché au-dessus d'un mélange à tarte, les manches roulées, occupé à mesurer des tasses et des demi-tasses. Pour peu, ils auraient confondu leur capitaine avec une grand-mère réfléchissant comme Tyson Granger.

Pitoyable. C'était presque gentil. En fait, c'en étant lamentable de mièvrerie, voilà ce que c'était. Yuri eut presque envie d'arrêter de mélanger les ingrédients, de jeter le bol par la fenêtre et d'aller se cacher sous son lit pour repousser cette facette de lui-même fleurie et pathétique à souhait. Pour peu, il aurait presque pu avoir envie de mettre un tablier à pois tiens!

Déjà que pour être là, debout dans sa cuisine en train de faire la popote alors que le soleil était en train de se coucher, il fallait avoir enfermé sa masculinité au placard. À double tours en plus.

Mais là pour avoir une raison de faire ce joli dessert autre que de le manger et de savoir qu'il se sentirait coupable s'il ne le faisait pas, son ego avait reçu une gigantesque raclée. Il était même certain que Wolborg était en train de hurler de rire dans sa toupie. Heureusement que les spectres ne parlaient pas.

- - -

_Quelques heures plus tard… _

Bon ben en fait ce n'avait pas été si difficile…il avait terminé la recette en un temps record et s'apprêtait maintenant à sortir le tout du frigo. Voilà. Tout serait parfait. Dans quelques minutes, il pourrait penser à autre chose. Il aurait fait sa part et serait tranquille pour un moment. C'est fou ce que c'est traître la conscience quand même. ,

Comme il s'y attendait, la tarte était parfaite. Mièvre ET doué dans sa mièvrerie en plus. Pfff, pathétique. Il soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se rachète un peu d'orgueil après ça.

Il mit la tarte dans une boîte et se prépara à sortir. Le temps était neigeux- quoi d'autre en plein mois de décembre? Il préféra un manteau noir à son habituelle veste immaculée : au moins, il pourrait se fondre dans l'obscurité.

Il sortit de chez lui et marcha dans la poudrerie. Il ne faisait pas si froid, mais la visibilité était réduite. De par trois fois il faillit glisser et laisser échapper son précieux paquet, mais il le rattrapa de justesse à chaque fois. Aucune envie de retourner à la maison comme un lâche après tout ce boulot.

Plus il approchait de sa destination et plus il se sentait nerveux. Si lui se trouvait idiot, que penseraient les autres? Il pensa rebrousser chemin, mais encore une fois, sa conscience l'emporta. Limite, il dirait qu'il l'avait achetée. Voilà. Son nom n'était pas inscrit dessus aux dernières nouvelles non? Il avait mit la tarte dans un banal contenant de plastique, semblable aux milliers d'autres vendus sur le marché. Ah mais non, s'il l'avait achetée il aurait fallu que le dessus soit décoré de petits symboles idiots ou alors parfaitement lisse non? Quel imbécile. Son dessert portait la griffe du _fait maison_.

En même temps, s'il en avait acheté une, ça aurait été moins bon et elle aurait été couverte de glace à force d'être restée dans les congélateurs des supermarchés. Allez c'est pas grave, il pouvait assumer. Il. Pouvait. Assumer.

Assumer quoi? D'avoir cuisiné, d'être un homme dépourvu de fierté, de faire une bonne action ou toutes ces réponses?

Et la réponse est ''Toutes ces réponses''.

_C'est une réponse finale?_

Totalement

Hahaha. Il était presque arrivé. L'imposant hôpital de Moscou se détachait dans l'obscurité. De nombreuses décorations lumineuses, boucles rouges ou dorées, petits sapins ou couronnes faites en bois véritable rendaient l'édifice presque accueillant. Presque.

Yuri y entra lentement, essayant de se donner l'air détaché de celui qui sait ce qu'il fait. Il essaya en même temps de dissimuler la boîte derrière son dos. Il ne pouvait même pas la pencher sur le côté sinon le dessert allait s'aplatir contre le fond et le résultat serait désastreux.

Heureusement pour lui, l'infirmière à l'accueil était en train de papoter au téléphone et lui fit négligement un signe de main en direction des ascenceurs- elle l'avait probablement reconnu, son visage ayant acquis une certaine notoriété en Russie. Elle devait se dire qu'une célébrité (qui cuisine comme une _mama_) ne devait pas être bien dangereux.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas et se retrouva bientôt en train de monter les escaliers menant au deuxième étage. Comme les gens étaient paresseux, la plupart prenaient l'ascenceur, il avait donc moins de chances de croiser quelqu'un ici. De plus, ça laissait le temps à la neige sur son manteau de fondre.

Et voilà. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs presque déserts et s'être un tout petit peu perdu, Yuri Ivanov était arrivé devant la chambre fatidique. Il vint pour toquer quelques coups discrets, mais il se ravisa. Il fallait au moins entretenir le peu d'ego et de masculinité qu'il lui restait. Il frappa un coup du poing et annonça ''J'entre!'' d'un ton rude.

À l'intérieur, tout était comme la dernière fois. Hormis Bryan qui paraissait sur le point de s'endormir en regardant un navet sur la télévision de la chambre, il n'y avait personne. Les infirmières étaient toutes en congé apparament.

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris leva la tête et se rendit compte de la présence de son capitaine. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle visite. Yuri devina qu'il s'était préparé à passer la soirée seul et il fut presque heureux d'avoir brisé cette certitude.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait mièvre. Une vraie bonne femme.

«-Tu fous quoi ici? Demanda Bryan en se tournant doucement, de façon à ne pas heurter sa clavicule cassée.

Il avait joué un match particulièrement éprouvant une semaine auparavant et il en était sorti passablement abîmé. On l'avait forcé à rester cloué à un lit d'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée. Yuri était certain que Bryan aurait aimé sortir aujourd'hui précisément. Peut-être pour aller flâner dans les rues enneigées de Moscou afin de goûter à sa nouvelle liberté. Peut-être pour rester chez lui et simplement se reposer au calme. Peut-être aurait-il même tenté d'aller rendre visite à sa sœur en train qui sait. Tout plutôt que de rester seul ici.

Et son ami aux cheveux écarlates avait tout simplement eu pitié de la situation de son coéquipier et avait décidé de lui apporter une petite parcelle de consolation en cette froide soirée.

Yuri décida de couper court aux explications et posa la boîte sur la table basse près du lit. Il aurait voulu sortir immédiatement, mais ses jambes restèrent clouées sur place alors qu'il regardait Bryan ouvrir le paquet avec méfiance et écarquiller les yeux en découvrant le contenu.

-C'est toi qui l'as faite?

Yuri n'eut même pas envie de lui sortir le mensonge du magasin et approuva en hochant la tête comme un automate. Il se contenta simplement d'ajouter

-C'est pas beaucoup… mais Joyeux Noël quand même Bryan.»

Et soudain, un sourire, un vrai sourire éclaira le visage pâle de son ami, un sourire bien différent de son habituel rictus cruel. Yuri se sentit tout à coup moins idiot. Ça c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait pilé sur son orgueil de manière aussi drastique. L'air de Bryan à ce moment précis était une véritable récompense. Un merci silencieux. Une gratitude infinie envers son coéquipier qui lui avait probablement offert le seul cadeau de Noël qu'il recevrait cette année.

Ça avait valu la peine finalement de jouer à Betty Crocker.

- - - -

**Désolée pour ce one louche. Merci à tous mes lecteurs!**


	19. Le coût de la victoire

**Un petit machin parce que rayast avait envie de voir du nouveau^^ Merci pour vos reviews, et je vous informe que le prochain chapitre de **_**Blood on Virgin Snow **_**arrive sous peu!**

Le coût de la victoire

«-Brooklyn, comment fais-tu ça?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est facile, ça vient tout seul…»

Combien de fois avait-il du répéter cette réponse aux questions qu'on lui posait inévitablement lorsqu'il accomplissait un nouvel exploit? À six ans, il maîtrisait sa toupie comme un chef. À huit ans, il était le champion de son quartier, à dix ans, de sa petite ville au complet. Peu importe l'adversaire, peu importe le lieu, le style de combat, l'expérience de l'autre ou la durée du match, le résultat était toujours le même : sa victoire absolue et indiscutable.

Au début, par acquis de conscience, il avait feint d'avoir travaillé durement pour atteindre son niveau, mais sa mère étant une grande bavarde, la nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour du voisinage : le petit Brooklyn ne s'entraînait jamais, ne s'était jamais entraîné et ne prévoyait pas le faire dans un futur proche. Il maîtrisait chaque technique rapidement et avec facilité, manier sa toupie était aussi naturel que respirer.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe chez les amateurs de beyblade. Comme si on avait appris que Brooklyn avait su faire du vélo très jeune sans les petites roues. Mais seulement voilà, jouer au beyblade était autrement plus difficile que de monter à bicyclette et l'idée qu'un petit jeune puisse maîtriser le sport sans effort était inadmissible.

On respectait ceux qui travaillaient durement. On respectait ceux qui avaient les mains écorchées et des courbatures dans les bras à force de lancer une toupie. Les petits génies comme Brooklyn qui les surplantaient étaient presque considérés comme des tricheurs. Des indésirables. Ceux qui viennent balayer leurs rêves d'un seul coup de lanceur.

Cependant, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était jaloux. Il y avait aussi les naïfs admirateurs, ceux qui le suivaient à chaque match et répétaient inlassablement des «Comme tu es foooortttt Brooklyn!» lorsqu'il lançait Zeus. Au début, Brooklyn avait été heureux de ces marques d'intérêt. Comme la moitié des jeunes de son âge le rejetaient à cause de son talent, il croyait que ces admirateurs étaient ceux qui voyaient juste, ceux qui n'étaient pas envieux.

Cependant, il se rendit vite compte que ses nouveaux amis ne valaient pas mieux que des chiens suivant leur maître langue pendante. Comme on suit un plus fort lorsqu'on se sent faible, espérant profiter de son succès. À partir de ce jour, le jeune garçon coupa tout contact avec les jeunes de son âge.

Sa mère s'inquiéta. Enfin, elle s'inquiéta durant quelques semaines, après, elle s'habitua au fait que son génie de fils préférait être seul que mal accompagné. Après tout, un garçon si intelligent devait savoir ce qu'il faisait n'est-ce pas?

Brooklyn n'aimait pas être seul, mais il devait s'en accomoder. Lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire, ce qui arrivait souvent, il se rendait au parc et passait le temps en donnant du pain aux oiseaux ou en regardant les abeilles butiner les fleurs. Doté d'un tempérament calme, il s'habitua bien vite à la compagnie des petites bêtes, comme elles s'habituèrent à lui, ce garçon qui reste couché des heures immobile dans l'herbe.

C'est ainsi que Brooklyn troqua peu à peu la compagnie des humains contre celle des animaux. Avec eux, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Ils voulaient du silence, de la sécurité, de la nourriture et un peu d'affection. Peu leur importait que cette personne fasse l'envie des autres ou gagne chacun de ses matchs. Les oiseaux n'avaient que faire du beyblade.

Certains trouvèrent ça étrange, même surprenant de voir le grand roux s'amusant avec les chats et les autres bestioles qui croisaient son chemin, mais Brooklyn apprit peu à peu à ignorer ces regards. Lorsque la moquerie atteint son paroxisme, elle finit un jour par ne plus nous atteindre. Déjà qu'à chaque fois qu'il disputait un match –chaque fois qu'un gamin avait l'audace de prétendre défier l'imbattable Brooklyn- il entendait des «Tricheur!» et des «À bas Zeus!» derrière son dos, il entendait aussi des «Fillette» ou des «Trop bizarre!» lorsqu'il contemplait en public les ailes colorées d'un papillon.

Plus il prit de l'âge, plus il minimisa au maximum ses contacts humains, ce qui lui valut une réputation d'être bizarre et retardé. Son père tenta même de l'emmener chez le psychologue du collège une fois, mais après deux scéances, tout ce petit monde dut bien admettre que même s'il n'était pas très sociable, Brooklyn était parfaitement sain d'esprit.

Sa mère quant à elle, fut toujours convaincue d'avoir enfanté un génie et ferma les yeux sur toutes ses bizarreries, persuadée qu'il ne fallait pas freiner le futur champion mondial du beyblade dans son chemin vers la gloire.

La gloire… Brooklyn n'en rêvait pas, mais il finit par accepter le fait que c'était sans doute son destin. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre de toute façon. Il finit même par se dire qu'un jour, il apprécierait les applaudissements des gens dans les gradins lors des petits tournois. Ça lui ferait peut-être oublier les regards haineux que lui lançaient ses adversaires une fois vaincus.

Jamais il n'exposa sur ses murs les trophés et les médailles qu'il avait gagnés. Pourquoi se rappeler qu'il avait eu la première place à tel tournoi alors qu'il gagnait _tout le temps_? Il s'en fichait, comme il se fichait des humains et du reste du monde. Il se sentait parfois comme une coquille vide, comme un automate qui ne sait faire qu'une chose, _gagner, gagner, gagner_. Et se faire mépriser par les autres joueurs.

Brooklyn finit aussi par s'accomoder de la solitude. Après plusieurs années, le sentiment de mélancolie qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait un groupe d'amis plaisanter joyeusement ne le dérangeait presque plus. Habitude. Il s'était fait à l'idée que les oiseaux seraient les seuls êtres qui ne le jugeraient jamais. Qu'il resterait probablement toute sa vie à jouer des matchs dont la fin serait toujours la même. Il serait un grand gagnant, mais il resterait détesté.

Incompris

Et seul.

Car c'était ça le prix pour être un champion non?


	20. Si Kai était une fille

**Si Kai était une fille…**

1) On lui ferait sans cesse des blagues en rapport à une certaine période du mois à cause de son mauvais caractère.

2) Elle se ferait draguer par Tyson parce que oui, une belle grande mystérieuse ça fait toujours son petit effet.

3) Elle n'aurait probablement jamais rejoint les Blitzkrieg Boys dû au taux de testostérone présent dans l'équipe.

4) Lorsqu'on la perdrait de vue, plus personne ne se demanderait où elle est passée. Kai ferait du lèche-vitrine.

5) Elle en serait probablement venue aux mains avec Hilary car c'est bien connu, deux filles dans une bande de garçons ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

6) La raison pour laquelle Boris voudrait mettre la main dessus ne serait certe pas son talent…

7) Elle n'aurait pas de triangles sur les joues, au risque d'être confondue avec Princesse Mononoke.

8) Tyson en serait fou amoureux avant la fin de la première saison parce que Tyson a la fâcheuse tendance à être attiré par tout ce qui est compliqué ou inatteignable.

9) Il faudrait réserver 3 chambres d'hôtel : une pour les garçons, une pour Hilary et une pour Sa Majesté Kai qui serait incapable de cohabiter avec une autre bimbo de son espèce.

10) Elle gagnerait quand même ses matchs, repousserait tous les prétendants qui oseraient se présenter et finirait par battre Tyson parce que Kai est Kai, qu'elle porte une jupe ou des pantalons cargo.


	21. Guai Mao

**Merci à SNT59, rayast, Killproduct, Regan-Rider et julie pour leurs reviews!  
**

**Le titre est une chanson de Jolin Tsai et elle signifie **_**Bon chat**_** je pense, il y a également un AMV de l'équipe sur cette chanson de disponible sur You Tube (désolée, je déforme le nom mais la pub est interdite ici)^^**

**Guai Mao**

Le monde du beyblade est gouverné par les hommes. C'est un fait indéniable et pourtant, le sport n'a jamais été interdit aux filles. C'est peut-être à cause de toute la force musculaire et mentale requise pour contrôler une toupie, en effet, il est tellement plus facile d'être simple spectatrice!

Nombreuses sont les filles qui s'y essaient, rares sont celles qui y parviennent. C'est peut-être le fait d'avoir été entourée d'une bande de garçons dès ton plus jeune âge qui t'a poussée dans cette voie.

Personne n'aurait pu prédire que dans quelques années on te verrait dans un beystadium en tant que joueuse. Tu es née dans un petit village au cœur des montagnes de la Chine, un endroit perdu habité presque uniquement par les travailleurs de la manufacture à quelques kilomètres de là.

Tes parents sont d'honnêtes travailleurs qui auraient espéré que leur fille devienne comme les filles de leurs amis, une petite demoiselle calme et inscouciante plutôt qu'une globe-trotteuse teinte en rose. Déjà qu'au départ ils étaient septiques que tu n'aies que des amis garçons, ils l'ont été encore plus lorsque tu as ramené cette toupie couleur framboise à la maison.

Ta mère s'est résignée ce jour-là au fait que sa petite fille ne la suivrait jamais au salon de thé habillée en jeune Chinoise de bonne famille. Ton père, au contraire, t'as encouragée et a même ordonné à ton frère de t'apprendre à y jouer.

Ton frère… tu oses à peine te souvenir à quel point tu as eu du mal à t'intégrer dans son équipe de beyblade. Déjà, il ne voulait pas d'une petite sœur pleurnicharde avec lui, le beyblade c'était un sport de compétition, pas un jeu. Tu as du lui faire comprendre, à force de supplications, de cris, d'argumentation et de l'aide de ton père que tu étais sérieuse et que tu voulais jouer avec eux.

Il avait cru que tu ne resterais avec eux qu'une semaine, ensuite qu'un mois. Ta présence dans son équipe, la future championne de la Chine, disait-il, était un handicap à ses yeux. Tu te souviens encore à quel point tu as du te battre pour qu'un jour enfin il te regarde comme une adversaire à la hauteur et non comme une gamine.

Déjà, tu as cessé de porter des jupes. Tu t'es mise à t'habiller comme un garçon, à agir et à parler comme eux. Tu as obligé ta mère à te couper les cheveux, tu t'es abonnée au _Beyblade Magazine _et tu en as étudié chaque exemplaire avec patience et dévotion à la recherche de trucs pour t'améliorer. Tu t'es entraînée chaque jour avec ce garçon aux yeux d'ambres, le seul ami de ton frère qui voulait bien que tu restes avec eux.

Enfin un jour, ton acharnement a payé. Ton frère a cessé de vouloir te mettre dehors et a fini par accepter que tu traînes avec eux, que tu participes aux mêmes petits tournois et que tu sois membre à part entière de l'équipe.

Il y avait très peu d'adversaires féminins dans ces tournois et aucune ne t'arrivait à la cheville. De toute façon, aucune n'était aussi déterminée que toi à devenir douée et aucune n'aimait son équipe autant que toi tu aimais la tienne.

La Bai Hu Zu1 est l'une des seules équipes dont les membres n'ont pas changé au fil des ans. Vous êtes d'abord devenus champions de votre petit village, ensuite des villages enironnants et pour finir, de la région entière. Vous vous êtes taillés une réputation, l'invincible équipe aux yeux de félins. Vous étiez comme une famille. Vous avez fini par obtenir des spectres puissants, à la hauteur de votre détermination. De ton côté, les gens ont commencé à parler de la petite fille si délicate qui devient tellement dangereuse une toupie à la main.

À partie de ce moment, tu as commencé à faire allonger tes cheveux de nouveau et à adopter le rose bonbon comme couleur de prédilection. Tu as raconté à tout le monde que c'était pour te défaire de cette image de garçon manqué qui te collait à la peau, mais la raison non-officielle était que tu adorais ce contraste entre ton apparence et ta personnalité. De plus, tu as commencé à vouloir revendiquer une certaine féminité depuis que les beaux yeux de Rei te mettaient des papillons dans l'estomac.

Malheureusement, tu voyais bien que lui ne te regardait pas, il regardait ailleurs. Plus loin. Parfois, le soir, après l'entraînement, il te parlait d'endroits comme Hong Kong, Shanghai ou même le Japon où il y avait d'autres beybladeurs. Des joueurs plus forts, différents, qui lui apporteraient un peu de défi. Il faut dire que si toi et tes coéquipiers étiez coriaces, Rei était de loin meilleur et gagnait pratiquement tous ses matchs. D'un côté la perspective de changer d'air te plaisait à toi aussi, mais tu n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pensait effectivement partir prochainement.

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit. Un matin, il plia bagages et tu eus tout juste le temps de lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne parte à la conquête du monde. Tu t'étais dit qu'il reviendrait. Il allait forcément revenir, la Bai Hu Zu était indestructible!

Un mois, deux mois. Vous aviez bien quelques nouvelles, mais très peu. Rei était parti. Une part de toi avait disparue. Ton frère a bien tenté d'oublier son absence, de continuer à s'entraîner comme si de rien n'était, mais rien n'y fit. Parfois, il disait que Rei reviendrait bientôt avec de nouveaux trucs et que vous seriez de nouveau une famille. D'autres fois, il affirmait au contraire que son ami n'était qu'un traître qui vous avait abandonnés. Après quelque temps, sa deuxième idée finit par éclipser la première et ''Rei'' devint un mot tabou dans l'équipe, au risque de voir Lee entrer dans une rage folle.

Sans avoir besoin de vous consulter, vous avez décidé de quitter vous aussi votre village natal après quelques mois, officiellement pour aller découvrir de nouveaux adversaires, officieusement afin de retrouver Rei. Lee prétendait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de Rei, mais derrière sa rage tu voyais bien que son ami lui manquait. Ta mère n'a rien dit, comme d'habitude, mais tu as lu la désaprobation dans son regard. Mais que pouvais-tu y faire? Le beyblade avait ton âme et Rei avait ton cœur.

Vous êtes partis un beau matin de mai, quittant pour une durée indéterminée ce petit village des montagnes. Vous êtes passés par Hong Kong, Beijing, Shanghai, défiant tous les adversaires qui croisaient votre route. Au début, certains riaient de voir une petite fille dans une équipe de beyblade, mais ils riaient moins lorsque Galux avait mit moins de dix secondes à fendre leurs toupies en deux. Tu étais peut-être une gamine aux cheveux roses, mais une adversaire à négliger, ça jamais.

Certains beybladeurs se souvenaient avoir vu le Chinois à la tresse, d'autres non. Ceux qui l'avaient rencontré certifiaient qu'il n'était plus en ville, il était ailleurs. Il avait parlé d'aller en Mongolie, au Japon, en Amérique, partout.

Vous êtes allés à de nombreux endroits. Tu te souviens avoir occupé plusieurs petits emplois pour payer vos billets d'avion ou de train. Tu as travaillé dans des restaurants, dans des cafés, tu as faits des ménages, tu as vendu des chaussures. Même si tu as détesté chaque heure passée dans ces endroits, tu mettais tout ton cœur à l'ouvrage. Plus tu gagnais, plus vite vous alliez retrouver Rei.

Enfin, après plusieurs mois de quête, vous avez fini par le retrouver, un peu par hasard. Tu as cru que ton frère allait lui sauter à la gorge. De ton côté, tu étais ravie de le revoir, mais quelque chose clochait. Tu avais cru qu'il serait content de vous retrouver et qu'il s'empresserait de revenir dans l'équipe. Il ne le fit pas.

Il avait changé. Tu ne le reconnaissais plus. Rei n'avait aucunement l'intention de revenir avec vous. La Bai Hu Zu était brisée, ses plans avaient changé. Au début, tu as refusé d'admettre ce fait indéniable et tu as tenté de le récupérer de force, mais rien à faire. Oui, tu peux l'admettre aujourd'hui, tu lui en as voulu. Toi qui avais tout sacrifié pour tes amis, voilà qu'il vous laissait tomber, comme si vous ne valiez plus rien. Comme si _tu_ ne valais plus rien.

Durant longtemps, tu en as gardé de la rancœur. Puis, tranquillement, tu as vu la situation d'un autre œil jusqu'à ce fameux match où vous avez été incapables de vous affronter. Là tu as compris que Rei ne t'avait pas abandonnée. Il était loin de vous, mais il ne faisait que suivre sa passion et toi tu ferais de même en continuant de l'encourager du mieux possible.

C'était il y a plusieurs années.

Depuis, le temps a passé, l'équipe s'est reformée un moment, mais cette fois-ci, tu n'en as pas voulu à Rei d'être parti. Tu t'y attendais. Quelque part, tu sais qu'au fond de vous, vous formerez toujours une famille. Peut-être pas exactement comme tu le voudrais, mais tu ne peux pas garder égoïstement tes amis pour toi toute seule. Tu gardes courage et tu gardes espoir en te disant qu'un jour il regardera peut-être son amie aux cheveux roses de la même façon que tu le regardes lui depuis tant d'années.

Tu t'es battue pour tant de choses, pourquoi pas pour lui?

1) Nom de l'équipe de Mariah dans la version originale.


	22. Si Tyson était une fille

**Un autre petit oneshot sans grande prétention, suite de **_**Si Kai était une fille**_**. Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs!  
moeka-rayra : Bien évidemment que je vais en faire d'autres, j'adore écrire sur ces personnages! **

**rayast**** : Tu as bien raison sur ce point… en fait, au début j'avais pensé faire d'elle une enfant de parents très conservateurs, mais je me suis dit que ça serait un poil cliché… de plus, je voulais mettre l'emphase sur le beyblade et non sur ses parents. Merci encore!**

**Si Tyson était une fille…**

1) Elle draguerait outrageusement Kai parce qu'un beau grand mystérieux fait encore et toujours son petit effet.

2) Traumatisé face à ses avances de plus en plus suggestives, Kai serait réaliserait le rêve de nombreuses fans en se consacrant uniquement aux hommes.

3) Ce serait probablement le cas de Rei également s'il ne s'est pas déjà casé avec une minette aux cheveux roses entre temps.

4) Hilary n'aurait jamais rejoint l'équipe parce que même une gamine aussi niaise qu'elle ne serait pas assez maso pour supporter 24h/24 une fille encore plus exhubérante que sa propre personne.

5) Elle aurait démoli la croyance selon laquelle les femmes ne ronflent pas.

6) Pour ajouter encore plus de sexy, elle serait grosse parce que même un entraînement intensif au beyblade ne suffirait pas à brûler toutes les calories qu'elle absorbe.

7) Les Blitzkrieg Boys couleraient des jours heureux avec Kai qui refuserait de retourner dans son ancienne équipe japonaise pour cause de tentative de viol. (voir point 1)

8) Nul ne sait si elle porterait sa casquette, mais elle finirait un jour par trancher entre son affection pour l'objet et le désir de conserver le peu de féminité qui lui reste.

9) Les Bladebreakers seraient en grande partie des filles à cause de la grande sociabilité et capacité de motivation de Tyson.

10) Le champion du monde de beyblade serait une championne, ce qui ravirait les supporters féminines et ferait hurler les fans masculins qui se diraient que la championne aurait au moins pu être sexy.


	23. Chacun a ses limites

**Un autre truc louche… je dois bien me détendre entre 2 montagnes de devoirs ok? Sinon merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic. **

**Chacun a ses limites**

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, Kai Hiwatari était quelqu'un d'assez… flegmatique.

Non seulement il avait reçu une parfaite éducation de jeune homme de bonne famille, mais il avait tellement côtoyé les beybladeurs les plus excentriques au cours des dernières années qu'il se croyait maintenant prêt à parer à n'importe quelle situation.

Il allait devoir revisiter ses critères.

_Ça_, c'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent.

_Ça_, c'était encore plus effrayant qu'un grand-père sadique, convaincu que transformer son unique petit-fils en machine à combattre était le summum de l'éducation.

_Ça_, c'était beaucoup plus déstabilisant que plusieurs années de fréquentation de beybladeurs se complaisant dans leur propre stupidité et pourtant, entre un blond vénérant un ignoble condiment et une petite groupie qui ne semblait avoir aucune utilité dans l'équipe à part frapper les joueurs dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, Kai en avait vu d'autres.

Notons au passage qu'entre ces deux-là, il y avait une pâle copie de Karate Kid, un nabot ayant davantage de décibels dans les cordes vocales que de neuronnes dans la cervelle et un binoclard qui était peut-être un génie en informatique, mais qui ne valait guère mieux que la plus idiote D.E.D. sur le terrain.

Sans parler de cet énergumène qui, tout en s'enlisant dans son imbécilité crasse, avait réussi à devenir champion du monde de beyblade.

_Ça_, c'était un Tyson assis devant son ordinateur qui se sentait obligé de commenter sa lecture tout en se faisant sermonner par une Hilary, consciente que leur dernière heure approchait à grand pas.

Le meurtre approchait. C'était inévitable.

«-Hey, regarde Kai, il y en a une autre de toi et moi bourrés dans une piscine! Wow, de nos jours c'est assez explicite les funfitons hein?

-_Fanfictions _Tyson, ça s'appelle _fanfiction, _sermonna la jeune fille en jetant un œil inquiet vers la boule de nerf derrière elle, et si tu ne fermes pas cet ordinateur immédiatement, je crois que Kai va faire une attaque. »

- - - -

1) DED= Demoiselle en Détresse. Quelqu'un sait à quel film je fais référence?


	24. Lonely Night

**Lonely Night**

_31 décembre_

_22 :30_

_Quelque part dans le paysage nippon enneigé_

Kai Hiwatari n'était pas du genre festif. Sortir entre amis et boire un coup, ou juste sortir entre amis tout court ce n'était pas son genre. Il détestait la foule et méprisait les endroits pour _jeunes_ _de son âge_, lui-même se sentant souvent bien plus vieux que ses compatriotes.

Enfin, il aimait bien voir les autres s'amuser. Voir ses amis heureux le rendait lui-même heureux, même s'il était le premier à reprocher à Tyson son côté frivole.

Lui-même était incapable de lâcher prise ainsi. Il y avait encore trop de secrets, de souvenirs, de doutes et de peurs qui emplissaient son esprit pour lui permettre d'agir comme Tyson. Quelque part, il avait parfois peur d'avoir perdu à tout jamais cette innocence typique des gens heureux entre deux murs de pierre d'une abbaye glaciale.

Kai avait bien du mal à laisser ses souvenirs de côtés pour se concentrer sur le bonheur présent et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Même en ce jour spécial alors que tout le monde se préparait à accueillir la nouvelle année.

Il avait entendu ses amis parler de leurs plans toute la semaine. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas écouter puisqu'il était inutile de se mentir en se disant que les écouter ne le déprimait pas. Il ignorait donc où ils étaient, mais quelque part, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. De plus, il avait sciemment évité les questions de Tyson à savoir ce qu'il ferait lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait? Il les laisserait tranquille, comme d'habitude. Il disparaîtrait durant quelques jours afin que personne ne le prenne en pitié en le voyant seul. Il n'avait pas envie que ses amis réalisent, même s'ils s'en doutaient sans doute, que le grand héros du beyblade accueillerait la nouvelle année assis sur un toit d'immeuble bien placé pour contempler les feux d'artifices. Seul.

Il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait avec impatience au manoir. Les domestiques étaient en congé. Son grand-père était en déplacement à Monaco et sa mère était… quelque part. Le reste de sa famille avait sans doute organisé une fête huppée à laquelle personne ne voulait le voir.

S'il n'y avait pas eu les autres, ce ne serait peut-être pas si déprimant. Après tout, Kai était un solitaire et l'avait toujours été. Cependant, il y avait une grande différence entre être solitaire et être seul. Le premier est choisi, le second subi. Parfois, même s'il tentait de se convaincre qu'il était toujours dans le premier cas, le second s'imposait comme une évidence dans la vie du jeune homme.

Voir les autres se préparer, se souhaiter bonne année, acheter des cadeaux pour la parenté, parler avec entrain de leurs plans, transformait son petit cocon protecteur en un abîme duquel il aurait voulu sortir à tout prix. Ses amis avaient tous une famille. Lui non.

Kai ne prit même pas la peine de chasser ces idées sombres. Chaque année, c'était la même chose, elles revenaient le hanter sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Les ignorer était trop épuisant. Il n'y avait rien pour lui changer les idées… excepté cette voix qu'il entendait au loin.

«Kai!

Hey, mais c'était son nom que la voix criait? Oui, en effet. Afin de connaître l'identité de l'imbécile heureux qui était monté à cette hauteur pour le déranger tout juste avant le début des feux, il se retourna. Et eut la surprise de sa vie.

C'était Tyson. Un Tyson essouflé, emmitouflé dans un manteau chaud qui s'approchait de lui en l'engueulant presque.

-Nan mais t'es malade d'être monté là-haut! Ça prend un temps fou arriver au premier toit, mais jusqu'ici c'est presque du suicide, l'échelle est toute rouillée, Daichi a failli se casser une dent…

-Attend, l'interrompit Kai, tu veux dire que t'es pas tout seul?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

-Bah non j'suis pas tout seul. On est tous venus!

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Kai, toute l'équipe apparut par l'échelle, même une Hilary toute blanche car il était connu qu'elle avait une peur bleue des hauteurs.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Dit-il presque sur un ton de reproche.

-Bah on est venus te voir! Continua Tyson sur un ton _voyons c'est évident grand idiot_.

Les yeux mauves de Kai s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise pendant que ses amis prenaient place autour de lui en papotant joyeusement.

-Vous… vous n'aviez pas des plans? Demanda-t-il en se sentant un peu idiot.

-Bah si… Mais pas ce soir… On savait que tu n'avais nulle part où aller, on a donc décidé de te tenir compagnie! Répondit Hilary qui retrouvait peu à peu ses couleurs.

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvé?

-J'ai tracé Dranzer avec mon ordinateur, dit Kenny avec un sourire.

Kai aurait presque voulu être fâché, mais il ne pouvait pas. On ne pouvait reprocher leur présence à des gens qui venaient à l'instant de combler le vide de sa soirée.

Ils n'étaient pas du même sang, mais c'était tout comme. Après tout, aucun membre de sa famille immédiate n'était venu le rejoindre sur un toit enneigé un 31 décembre.

Kai ressentait un bonheur qu'il avait rarement connu. Ce qui le réjouissait le plus n'était pas tant le fait qu'il passait son premier jour de l'année avec des amis, mais le fait qu'il prévoyait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.


	25. Trust

**Un petit truc un peu cucul, mais bon, il me plaît quand même donc je le publie. **

**Trust**

Si on avait dit à Julia Fernandez il y a un an qu'aujourd'hui elle se retrouverait dans cette situation, elle aurait rit au nez de son interlocuteur. Même il y a six mois elle aurait trouvé cette possibilité risible, voire farfelue.

Étendue dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué pour cette nuit, elle repense à toute cette histoire.

Tout s'était déroulé si vite.

Ça avait commencé par un simple regard échangé dans un corridor à quelqu'un qu'elle a déjà croisé mille fois auparavant. Dans son conte de fée, pas de prince charmant, pas de bel inconnu. Seulement une vieille connaissance à qui on jette un regard neuf.

Et puis, tout s'était enchaîné très vite. L'envie soudaine et bizarre de vivre de nouveau un instant comme celui-là, sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Ensuite, une simple conversation, banale, neutre. Pas de grands mots, pas d'œillades romantiques, seulement une demi-minute où l'intérêt n'avait cessé de monter en flèche.

Le temps passe, les jours se suivent, les moments incongrus où le destin choisit de les réunir se font de plus en plus fréquents. Les dés sont jetés. Est-ce que l'intérêt de l'un envers l'autre va continuer de grandir ou s'estompera-t-il au bout d'un certain moment?

Puis, le moment décisif. Quelques mots seulements qui changent le cours d'une vie. Un sous-entendu subtilement teinté d'une émotion nouvelle.

''Tu vas me manquer'' qu'elle lui avait dit. De simples mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé lui murmurer un jour.

La distance éteint les petites passions et attise les grandes dit-on. Était-ce le manque de lui qui avait fait réaliser à Julia la justesse de ces paroles? Toujours était il que lorsqu'ils se revirent quelques semaines plus tard, l'engrenage était déjà enclenché de son côté.

Des conversations qui se font de plus en plus fréquentes. Les cœurs s'ouvrent, les masques tombent et se brisent en mille morceaux. Inutile de les remettre devant quelqu'un qui nous aime pour ce qu'on est.

Si Julia avait su quel incroyable personne se cachait derrière ce visage placide, elle lui aurait probablement sauté au cou dès le premier tournois. Cependant, elle s'était contentée de nier durant des semaines les sentiments qui l'habitaient jusqu'au jour où un simple geste la mit devant l'évidence.

Deux mains qui se frôlent, presque avec négligence. Dans une foule, des accidents de ce genre arrivent parfois non? Personne ne vit les doigts qui s'enlacèrent, d'abord hésitants, ensuite plus confiants. Personne ne vit la décharge électrique qui parcourut le corps de la jeune fille, personne n'entendit la respiration nerveuse du jeune homme qui lui tenait la main.

De même, quelques jours plus tard, personne ne vit le baiser soudain, presque volé entre deux matchs. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'arène, il avait remit son masque froid et elle, assise dans les gradins, tentait de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Si seulement Julia avait su… mais elle aurait probablement préféré ne pas savoir. Elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru capable de mériter son cœur.

Julia croyait être déçue. Elle ne le fut pas. Julia croyait se tromper. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Drôle de hasard tout de même. Elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi lui, mais avait cessé de chercher la réponse.

Les autres la cherchèrent également, mais en vain. On n'explique pas l'inexplicable, on s'y fait tout simplement. Tout le monde découvrit leur relation bien assez tôt. Les jours passèrent, leurs liens se renforcirent et bientôt, ce fut une évidence pour tout le monde que leurs cœurs battaient l'un pour l'autre.

En entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure, Julia est tirée de sa rêverie et se relève. L'homme qu'elle aime entre dans la chambre avec deux tasses de thé.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aime le café.

La jeune fille sourit en croisant le regard bleu glacé. Non, elle n'a aucun regret. Il y a cependant une chose qu'elle n'a jamais osé faire, une vérité qu'elle n'a jamais dite. Elle se lève, l'embrasse et dit :

«-Yuri?  
-Mmm?  
-Je t'aime

Les yeux de glace fondent et deviennent soudainement plus doux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime»

De simples paroles échangées, les derniers remparts sont tombés. Et c'est le début d'une belle histoire.


	26. Personne n'en saura rien

**Diantre, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien publié! Alorssss, y'en a que ça leur dit un peu de yaoï? Rien de bien extravagant, mais ça faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête. Encore une fois, ni l'histoire ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent! **

**Personne n'en saura rien**

C'était ça leur accord.

_Personne n'en saurait rien. _

Jamais.

Ils pouvaient faire n'importe quoi, tant que personne n'était au courant.

Yuri ignorait ce qui motivait l'autre à garder le secret, mais ça lui était bien égal. C'était peut-être la peur. Ou la honte.

Lui n'avait pas honte. Il avait dépassé ce stade. Oui, il avait eu honte au début. Il avait tout fait pour refouler ces sentiments qui le hantaient, qui le grugeaient de l'intérieur, qui lui rendaient la vie impossible.

Puis, un jour, il en avait eu marre. Il s'était assis devant le miroir et s'était regardé bien en face. Les iris bleus plantés dans leurs reflets lui avaient confirmé ce qu'il redoutait: il aimait quelqu'un. Et pas spécialement le genre de personne qu'il aurait choisi s'il avait eu son mot à dire.

Il avait également dû affronter une autre réalité; il ressentirait probablement quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix: la souffrance. Oui il aimait une personne, mais les chances que cette personne l'aime en retour étaient minces. Et _ça_ ça lui avait fait peur, car il savait que la couche de glace qu'il avait autour du cœur ne serait pas suffisante pour encaisser le choc.

Mais il n'avait pas souffert. Car il avait découvert que l'autre connaissait cette peur aussi, et pour les mêmes raisons.

Personne ne devait savoir, simplement parce que Yuri avait une réputation de cœur de pierre à conserver. C'était ça qui effrayait ses ennemis lors des tournois, son apparente placidité, la froideur qui émanait de lui et de son équipe. L'idée que Yuri Ivanov pouvait vous envoyer au tapis en petits morceaux sans une once de remord était assez flippante pour les adversaires en difficulté. Et il n'avait foutrement pas envie de briser cette illusion à cause d'une histoire comme ça.

Personne ne devait être au courant.

Quoi qu'_elle_ elle savait. Elle avait découvert par hasard, car elle s'était trouvée dans un endroit où elle n'aurait pas dû être pile au bon moment.

Elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose, mais ça avait été suffisant pour deviner. Elle avait promis de rien dire, mais Yuri avait appris à la dure à ne faire confiance à personne. Il avait donc creusé et avait fini par trouver quelque chose sur elle.

Un petit secret.

Il se rappelait de son visage devenu livide lorsqu'il lui avait montré _les pièces à conviction_. D'elle qui le suppliait en pleurant de ne rien dire. S'il révélait quoi que ce soit, sa carrière et sa réputation étaient finies. De plus, elle risquait la prison.

Certains appellent ça de la manipulation. D'autres du chantage. Yuri appelait ça un échange de bons procédés.

Dans tous les cas, ils avaient conclu un accord. Silence contre silence. Tout pour être sûr que son secret était en sécurité.

Effectivement, elle n'avait jamais rien dit.

Elle n'avait pas intérêt. Yuri ne saurait imaginer la réaction des gens si sa relation venait à se savoir.

Comment réagirait son équipe s'ils apprenaient qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un?

Avec un homme par-dessus le marché?

Avec un homme qu'ils imaginaient probablement aussi insensible que lui?

Comment avait-il fait pour admettre tout cela à l'autre, il n'en savait trop rien. Il avait attendu. Attendu que le secret le consume presque entièrement et soit trop lourd à porter. Puis un jour, il en avait eu marre. Il s'était donné 24h pour le lui dire. Il avait passé les premières 23h à boire tout ce qu'il y avait d'alcoolisé dans son appartement et quand l'autre était passé lui rendre visite tard le soir, il lui avait craché la vérité en pleine figure.

L'autre ne lui avait pas parlé durant une semaine.

Le septième jour, il était entré dans l'appartement de Yuri alors que celui-ci venait de se coucher. Il avait enlevé ses bottes, son foulard, ses gants et avait été le rejoindre dans son lit. Puis, il lui avait murmuré une seule phrase:

«Promet-moi que personne n'en saura rien. »

Yuri avait promis. À ce stade, il aurait promis n'importe quoi.

Ce n'était à ce moment-là qu'il s'étaient embrassés.

Entre deux baisers, le jeune homme s'était promis que pour avoir droit à un tel privilège, il garderait le silence durant cent ans s'il le fallait.

Presque deux ans plus tard, le secret tenait toujours. Et Yuri n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Oh bien sûr il devait continuer à se cacher, mais ça lui était bien égal. Il respectait la règle.

Personne ne se doutait de rien, les deux jeunes hommes faisaient des efforts draconiens pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Par moments, Yuri avait envie de l'annoncer comme ça, tout bêtement, juste pour voir la réaction des gens. Mais il savait que s'il le faisait, l'autre ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il avait fait une promesse.

Personne n'en saurait rien.

Autrement, Voltaire ferait une syncope.

**Alors mes petits canetons, ce n'était pas trop mauvais? **

**Pour ce qui est de la fille... je ne sais pas trop qui elle est. Probablement une fille d'une autre équipe. En tout cas, son secret à elle est bien pire et dépasse largement le cadre de la légalité. **


End file.
